A Few Years Later
by HermioneM
Summary: Dawn and Spike run into each other after not seeing each other for about 5 years.. i suck at summaries, just read it, please! r/r
1. Chapter 1

****

A/N- Wow, I surprise myself, I never thought I'd write a Buffy fic. But here I am. I don't know how it happened, it just did... anyway. I think it's good for a first Buffy fic. This isn't a common couple, or so I think. And I don't believe it'll ever happen either, but I wanted to write it. So I'll stop talking right now -or writing for that matter -so we can go on with the story. Oh, yeah, and one more thing: please, please, please, Review!! 

Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes, I'm kind of bad at those.

Spike sat on a bench watching people go by. Some of them looked happy, but most looked miserable, like cursing for having the life they did. 

But a person in particular caught his attention. It was a girl, with big blue eyes, like about 20 years. She was with two guys, and the three of them were laughing. They seemed to be having the time of their lives. She had dark, long hair. And seemed oddly... familiar.

She turned and looked at him staring at her. He didn't look away for a moment, but then he had a weird feeling in his stomach that he hadn't felt a long time ago. He shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts. 

When he looked up again the girl was standing in front of him, grinning.

"Hi," she said, cheerfully. "My friends over there, they were wondering if you'd have a cigarette," she finished, pointing at the two guys.

"I don't smoke," Spike lied. 

"Oh, really? I don't remember it that way... Spike," she said, mischievously.

Spike looked at her. "Do I know you?" He said, coldly. 

"Don't you recognize me?"

"Should I?" He said, still with that cold tone.

The blue eyed girl shrugged. "Maybe. Since you tried to kill my sister a couple of times before falling madly in love with her."

Spike thought for a moment. Could this be...? But it couldn't.

"Oh, and I also happen to know _what_ you are."

Spike stood up, and glared at the girl. "Who are you?" he said, menacingly.

"Oh, don't be so grumpy. I know you are a vampire and everything, but you don't have to be in such a bad mood, you know." Spike stared at her. She sighed. "I'm Dawn."

Spike's jaw fell open. Dawn? But, God, she _had_ changed.

"Dawn?" He said, stupidly. 

"Yes. You know, Buffy's kid sister?" 

"I know," he said, his eyes still on her smiling face. She suddenly rolled her eyes.

"So, you have that cigarette?" she said.

"Yeah. So, you smoke?" He couldn't believe it yet.

"Sometimes. I'm not a fan, though."

"Buffy wouldn't like it," he said, simply.

"I know," she said, grinning. "that's why I do it." 

"That thing will kill you, you know," he said, sounding much unlike himself.

Dawn looked at him, oddly, shooting him a you-used-to-smoke-all-the-time look. 

"I'm already dead," he said.

"It's not that. It's just, Spike, the vampire, lecturing me about cigarette? It seems really weird."

"Well, if I'm not much mistaken, back when you were 14 and Buffy was dead, I used to sit you, don't you remember?"

"Oh, I do. And you sucked at it."

Spike was about to reply something, when the two guys approached them.

"Hey, Dawnie, what's taking you so long?" One of them said. He was blond, with blue eyes, and a light tan. Spike eyed at the other. He was tall, black hair, white skin, and gray eyes. 

"Nothing. And don't call me that." Dawn smiled at them. "My sister used to call me that. I hated it."

"So, Spike, the cigarette?" Dawn said. Spike handed it to her. "Thanks."

"You know him?" The black haired, gray eyed guy said.

"Something like that," she said. 

"So, _Dawnie_, we should get going, or the party will start without us."

Dawn grinned. "The party _can't _start without us. We _are_ the party." She turned to Spike. "Wanna come?" 

Spike shook his head. "I have other things to do."

"Right. So are you staying in town?" Spike nodded. "Well, if sometime you feel like having some fun, which I highly doubt, I live in the local University."

"Okay."

Dawn's friends were already heading so they were a few feet away. "Just don't drink anybody, okay?" She grinned.

"It ain't funny." 

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. You know, you should really work in that mood, or is it something all vampires have?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know, it's just I visited in L.A. certain vampire that my sister used to love and he is -same as you -really moody."

"You visited Angel?" Spike asked, in surprise.

"Dawn!" One of her friends asked, that now had Spike's lightened cigarette in his mouth. "Come _on_!"

"Coming!" she yelled back. "Well, Spike, I guess I'll see you around." 

And she turned around and left with her friends, waving.

Spike watched walking them away, and soon they were laughing again.

Spike shook his head. Dawn had really changed. She didn't use to be like this. She was kind of shy, and helpless. Now she seemed so independent, so... popular? 

Well, maybe he'll visit her in the campus someday. Just maybe. 

****

A/N- Okay, end of the first chapter. I think it isn't going that bad so far. Please r/r and tell me!! Reviews are my life! Okay, maybe not my life, but they do mean a LOT! Please, please, please. I'm begging you. 

P.S. - Sorry if the characters are a little out of character. I don't know, you tell me. It's just, I started to watch Buffy a little while ago, a little before Glory. But I became a fan instantly. Also, I don't live in the States so the show arrives here a little after than there, so I'm not really sure what's happening now. I just found out last chapter that Buffy wasn't in hell, as Willow thought, but in heaven, and nobody knows but Spike. Wow, the P.S. came out larger than the A/N. I'll stop now. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

****

A/N- Oooh, I didn't get much reviews last chapter... =( anyway, here's the next chapter.

"Can I help you?" A red-headed girl with brown eyes asked him.

Spike wondered what he was doing here. He looked around, everywhere happy students, even if they just had failed an exam. He didn't belong here, but here he was. 

Last thing he remembered, he was bored to death in his _home_, when he remembered what Dawn had said : _if you ever feel like having some fun, I live in the local university._ So there he was now.

"Well?" The girl asked. 

Spike scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, I'm looking for Dawn."

She eyed at him. "Are you Roger?" Spike shook his head. "Come in." Spike looked around him. It was kind of a big room, for being a university room. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a small kitchen and a tiny living room. The girl led him into one of the rooms.

There was Dawn, sitting on the bed, with a black haired girl, with small chinese-like eyes, painting her toe nails. 

"Dawn?" the girl with red hair said. "Um, you have visit." 

Dawn looked up to see Spike. "Hi!" she greeted him. "So, I see you decided to come out of your cave, after all." 

Spike hesitated. "Well, I was bored."

"You flatter me," Dawn smiled. Her roommates stared at the cute guy in front of them. Dawn noticed. "Oh, I'm so rude. I haven't introduced you to my roommates. Girls, this is Spike. Spike, this is Lucy," she pointed to the chinese-like girl, "and this is Alicia," she pointed to the red-headed girl. 

"Spike?" Lucy muttered, with a giggle.

Dawn grinned. "I know," she mouthed to her friend. "So, you wanna go out, I guess," she said, turning to Spike, who shrugged. "Well, it can be pretty boring here, especially for _you_, so I'll take that as a yes. Just hold on a minute while I put a jeans on." 

Spike noticed she was wearing tiny shorts, which fitted her very good. He gulped, and nodded. Dawn ran into the bathroom, with a pair of blue jeans in her hand.

She returned after a minute, wearing the blue jeans, and -Spike noticed -lip gloss.

"So," she said to her roommates. "I'll see you guys later. Oh, and if Roger comes, could you tell him that I had, eh, an emergency or something?" They nodded. 

*-*-*

"Your friend laughed at me." That was the first thing Spike said.

"Huh?"

"Your friend, the chinese one, when you said my name," he sounded annoyed, which Dawn found very funny.

She chuckled. "She didn't." Spike glared at her. "Well, you gotta admit it's kinda funny. But I'm sure she didn't laughed at that." She shrugged. "Maybe she liked you, she giggles whenever she sees a cute guy."

"You're saying I'm cute?" Spike said, mischievously.

"Haven't you looked yourself into a mirror lately?" Dawn answered in the same tone. Spike glared again. "You really need to work on that mood of yours, you know."

There was silence for a moment.

"So," Spike began. "Who's Roger?"

"Oh, my date. But I didn't want to go out with him, so I asked my friends to tell him I had a headache and I couldn't go out of bed, if he showed up," she said simply.

"Why not?"

"Well, he's an airhead. He just talks about football, his muscles, and stuff like that. Pretty boring."

"Then why you agreed to go out with him in the first place?" Spike asked if it was like an obvious question.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Because he is gorgeous!" 

"Pretty shallow, aren't we?" 

"Not always, but you haven't seen this guy."

"He can't be better looking than me."

"Oh, believe me. He is."

At this point they were out of the campus, already. They looked a bit stupid standing in the middle of the street. 

"So, what do you feel like doing?" Dawn asked.

"You're the expert in fun here. Besides, I'll bet you know the town way better than me. You choose."

Dawn thought for a moment. "Well, there's this club where I work. It's quite good, and they know me, so we won't have to pay. Wanna go there?" Spike shrugged.

Dawn led their way, until they found a club named "_The_ Place". In Spike's opinion, the name sucked, but there was a big crowd outside it, waiting to enter. Spike rolled his eyes, expecting to have to wait a long time before coming in. But just then Dawn grabbed his arm -making that weird feeling he'd felt the first night he saw her again, return -and led him to the back door. A big guy was watching the entrance.

"Hey, Dawnie," he smiled at her.

"Why does everybody here have to call me Dawnie?" she said to him. "Arnie, he is Spike, he's with me." Arnie nodded, and let them in.

A rush of loud music suddenly hit Spike. This place was crowded everywhere. They had a hard time reaching the bar. Behind it was a blond guy, wearing a white T-shirt. They sat down. 

"Hey, Dawn," she said. Dawn had not lied. Everybody knew her here. "How is your day going?"

"So far, so good. What about if you give me a Coke, Luke?" 

The guy handed it to her. "Are you having something?" he asked to Spike.

"Uh, a margarita, I guess," Spike said, naming the first thing that plopped in his head. The guy eyed oddly at him, but gave it to him, anyway. 

Spike took a sip of his drink. 

"So, tell me. How was that that you visited Angel? You didn't tell me the other night."

"Oh, it's not big deal. I just happened to be in the city with this friend. And he said he had to go visit someone, so I decided I'd plopped in, and surprise them. Angel didn't recognize me at first, same as you. But after I told him _hey, I'm Dawn, Buffy's little sister_, he was all nice, but he is really moody. Cordelia was great, she took me shopping." 

Spike nodded. "And why'd you leave Sunnydale?" 

Dawn shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I was sick of all that vampire slaying crap Buffy called a life. So I left." 

"So, why are you hanging out with me, then?"

"I guess I never thought of you as a vampire-vampire. You just were this cute guy who helped us and never got old, or something. I mean, with that chip you had, you couldn't bite anybody, so..." she shrugged. "And why'd _you_ leave Sunnydale?"

"I just wanted a change of crowd."

They talked for a long time. When they finally left the club it was 1 a.m. They reached the campus, and her dorm. 

But before coming in, Dawn stopped. 

"Oh," she said.

"What is it?" Spike asked.

Dawn pointed at the doorknob. There was a blue ribbon tied on it.

"What is it?"

"It's a sign my roommates and I have. It means _'do not come in, I have a guy here'_. I'll bet it's Alicia. She changes of guy every two weeks. And Lucy usually goes to her boyfriend's apartment."

"So, what's the big deal? You have two bedrooms."

"Well... most likely, they'll be _fooling around_ all night, knowing Alicia. And you know how awkward it is to wake up and know there's a naked guy next room?"

"So, what are you saying? You can't stay here for tonight? Where will you stay, then?"

"Uh... do you have a house?"

Spike raised his eyebrows, mischievously. Dawn grinned and hit his arm, playfully.

"Don't get your hopes up. I just need a place to crash tonight."

"You can stay with me, then. I guess."

"Great."

Spike had the feeling that this wasn't something new for her.

"So, where do you live?"

"In the cemetery," he said, kind of shyly.

"Why I'm not surprised?" she asked, sarcastically.

"Shut up. Or you'll have to sleep in the street."

Dawn laughed.

They walked in silence for a moment. Just then, Dawn felt somebody touch her shoulder. She turned around to see a very cute guy, with black hair, white skin and green eyes. Which at the moment were glaring at Spike.

"Roger!" she said, casually. "Hi!"

"So... an emergency, eh? It looks to me that you were on a date. When you were supposed to be on a date with _me._" The guy was angry. Spike had turned around to look at him.

"Roger, let me explain you," Dawn said, calmly. "This is my friend Spike. I used to know him in Sunnydale, you know. And I hadn't seen him in _ages_. And he came all the way to see me, and I just thought it would be rude if I told him to leave because I had a date."

She said all these with a big smile in her lips. 

"Really?" 

"Yes. Trust me, we'll go out some other time. I wouldn't lie to you, would I?"

"I guess not."

"Well, I'll see you later, then. Good night, Roger." 

And they left. After being sure the guy was out of sight, Spike said:

"That was an idiot guy."

Dawn chuckled. "I know."

"So, you wouldn't lie to him, huh?" 

Dawn smiled. "So, do you at least have a TV in your _house_?"

****

A/N- Ooh, what will happen at Spike's? Probably nothing... yet. Hehe.

Okay, please r/r to tell me what you think. Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

****

A/N- Mmm.... dunno what to say... he. Just read and review, please!

Oh, yeah. Once again, sorry if the characters are a little out of character. It's because I started to watch the show a little bit ago, and well, I don't live in the States, either. So I don't get to watch it in English always. Just sometimes. 

*-*-*

Spike wake up with a buzzing sound in his ears. _What the hell...? _He sat up, and saw Dawn, curled in the couch she had slept. She was watching some TV show -the buzzing sound -with a smile in her lips. 

Spike looked at the clock: 11 a.m. What was he doing awake? He should be sleeping.

Just when he was preparing himself to sleep again, Dawn looked at him.

"Hey, I didn't wake you up, did I?" 

"No, of course not," he said, sarcastically.

"Sorry," she smiled.

Spike yawned. "What are you watching, anyway?" 

"Dunno," she said, shrugging. "It's a talk show, or something. The wife is pissed because the husband hasn't told her 'I love you' in twenty years, and she wants to divorce him."

"That shows are crap," Spike said.

"Shut up," she said, and then she grinned. "You used to watch 'Passions'"

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with 'Passions'! Joyce watched it."

"Yeah, my mom loved that kind of shows. I have to agree with you, though. Those shows -like the ones I was watching right now -are crap," she stood up, and grabbed her stuff. "Well, I gotta go. My roommates might be wondering where I am," she shot a look to the crypt and laughed. "If they knew I spent the night in a crypt!" 

"See you around, Nibblet," Spike said, smiling at her for some rare reason he couldn't quite tell.

Dawn smiled, too. "It had been a long time since I last heard that nickname." She walked to the door, and she was going when she turned around to him. "I had a great time last night, you know. Give me a call, sometime, okay?" 

And she left.

*-*-*-*

It was driving him insane. For some strange reason he couldn't get her out of his head. 

He kept telling himself _Don't think about her, don't think about her_. But his brain seemed to omit the _don't_ part, making him instead to _think about her_. This couldn't be. It was Dawn, the Nibblet, for God's sake!

Bloody hell. Okay, this was it. He was going to call her. 

He grabbed the phone (A/N- imagine he has a phone, ok?) and dialed her number.

The phone rang a couple of times. 

"Hello?" a girl answered.

"Uh, is Dawn there?" he said, nervously. 

"No, she's working." Right, it was Saturday. She worked on Saturdays. 

"Oh," he said.

"You're the British guy, aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, the blonde one, with a funny name," she said.

"Um, yes. That would be me."

"Dawn's at the club. You know the club, don't you?"

"Aha."

"Why don't you go over there? I'm sure she'd like to see you," she yawned. 

"Um, yeah. I think I will. Thanks," he said, and he hung up.

Well, he had two choices: stay here and dream about her, or go to the club and actually see her. 

He liked the second choice better. He looked at the clock: 9:30. _'The_ Place' must be really crowded. Who cared, anyway?

*-*-*

He arrived at _The_ Place a few minutes later. He searched the place with his eyes looking for Dawn. He found her near the bar, talking to that Luke guy. Suddenly, she looked at him, and waved at him.

"Hey!" she said. "Alicia said you might show up."

"Huh?"

"You know, my roommate. You called, didn't you?"

Spike nodded. "Well, I was-"

"bored," Dawn finished for him. Spike nodded again, but he knew that was a lie.

"Just hold on a moment, I gotta go check on that table." She turned to Luke. "Hey, Luke, remember my friend Spike? He came the other night. Why don't you give him a beer? It's on me."

Luke glared at him, and gave him his beer, before turning to watch Dawn walk away. Spike recognize that look like the one he once used to give Buffy.

He smirked. "You like her, don't you?" he said to Luke.

Luke glared at him again. "I don't see why's that any of your business. Unless... "he looked at Spike mischievously. "Unless you like her, too."

"What? No way." 

"I wouldn't blame you. You wouldn't be the only one, either. I mean, look at her, she's pretty, fun, nice to everyone." 

Just then, another guy came to sit next to Spike. He recognized him as one of the friends she was with the other night. He was the one with black hair, and gray eyes.

"Hey, Luke, give me a beer," he said. Then, he noticed Spike. "Hey, you are the cigarette guy, aren't you?" Spike nodded. "So, are you a friend of Dawn's?"

Spike hesitated a moment. Was he really her friend? Well, she had introduced him as one. "Yeah."

"How come we had not seen you before, then?"

"I'm not very into crowds."

"Oh, a British guy," he said, recognizing his accent. "You know, Dawn has this cute friend, Alicia. She loves British guys. Have you met her, yet?" Spike wondered why was this guy being so nice to him, but nodded anyway.

"So," the guy kept talking. "Are you and Dawnie, you know, dating?" Spike shook his head.

"That's a pity. I mean, not that _you_ and her aren't dating. It's just that I think it's time she starts dating again."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when Dawn first came here, she was kind of shy, but made friends really fast. Then, she started dating this guy. He seemed perfect for her, and she was madly in love with him. But one night, she found him kissing another girl. She was crushed. She cried for days on my shoulder, you know, because I'm her best friend. Anyway, most of the school hates that guy, now that everybody likes her."

Spike nodded once again. And then, a thought came to his mind.

"But just the other night she was going on a date with this Roger guy."

"Well, she goes out on dates, but never gets involve in anything serious. Always chooses stupid dudes, like Roger." He eyed at Spike. "Where do you know her from, anyway?"

"I used to know her sister -or something like that," he said.

"You are from Sunnydale, then?" Spike nodded again. "God, she talks crap about that place."

"She does?"

"Yeah. She says she didn't have a life, and that there was no time for having fun. So she had to hang around with her sister's friends, who were too busy to pay any attention to her, because she was the little one."

Spike looked shocked at the guy. "Really?"

Suddenly, the guy looked as if he had talked too much.

"You didn't know?" he asked. Spike shook his head. "I shouldn't have told you. Nobody knows, just me. Just, forget everything I said, okay? Don't tell her I told you."

Spike opened his mouth to say something, but just then, Dawn showed up.

"Hey, I see you guys have become friends by now, eh?" she grinned.

"Not quite," said the guy. 

"Well, let me introduce you, then. Spike, this is Darren, he's my best friend here. Darren this is Spike, a friend of _my sister_ back in Sunnydale." 

Darren smirked at the name. Spike hated it when people did that.

"So, I saw you guys talking while I was over there. Would you mind telling me what about?"

Darren shot a look at Spike. "Nothing, really. Just, you know, stuff."

"Is that so?" she said.

Darren glared at Spike, again. "Yes. Yeah, just stuff."

Dawn eyed at the both of them. "Okay."

"Come on, Nibblet. Let's get out of here," Spike said, suddenly, grabbing her arm.

"Spike, I'm working!" she said, chuckling. 

"The bloody club won't go anywhere. I need to ask you something," he said.

Dawn looked back at Darren, who shrugged. 

"Okay, just a minute," she said, before he dragged her outside. 

****

A/N- Mmm.. dunno how this came out, so please tell me what you think. Also, I have a question: do you know any site that has D/S fics?? I love them, but I can't find any site that has them, besides here. Thanx! (And don't forget to review!)


	4. Chapter 4

****

A/N- Mmm.. chapter 4! Well, don't forget to review!

*-*-*

"What is it , Spike?" she said, looking up at him, making him shiver.

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk," he said. Even if Dawn was years older now, she was still a few inches shorter than him. 

"About?" 

"Anything." 

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't we have talked in there?"

"Well, it's not like we can talk with all the noise-"

"Sure we can," she cut him off.

"-besides, your friends wouldn't stop questioning me."

Dawn grinned. "Okay, we can go for a walk I guess."

"I don't think that'd be sure, pet." He looked around. "It's the middle of the night."

"I'm a big girl now, Spike. I'm not that sixteen year old kid that left Sunnyhell four years ago." She looked up at him, smiling. "Besides, I've got a big bad vampire with me."

"Yeah, a vampire who can't lay a single finger on people without a pain of hell."

"A vampire, anyway. You'd just have to make your 'grr' face to scare the hell out of anybody."

"I guess you got a point there."

"Of course I did, I'm smarter than you."

"Don't push it," he said, in what he thought, a warning voice.

"What? You gonna bite me?" she said, teasingly. Spike glared at her. "Okay, okay."

They walked in silence for a moment. That moment became minutes. Spike was finding the silence unbearable.

"Nice talk, huh?" he said.

Dawn laughed. "Yeah..." 

They had reached the park by that moment. "Shall we sit?" Dawn asked, pointing to a bench.

"Sure."

They sat. And the silence kept. Dawn finally got tired of it.

"Okay, Spike. You gotta say something. Silence freaks me out. It reminds me when Buffy-" she interrupted herself. "Well, I just don't like it."

Spike nodded. "Why'd you leave Sunnyhell?" he finally asked.

"I told you. I wanted to get away from all those vampires and demons crap."

"But sure there _are_ bloody vampires here. They are everywhere." He looked in her blue eyes. 

"Well, yes. But not that much. That place was full of them." 

"But didn't you like it? I mean, there was all the Scoobies. Sure you miss them, don't you?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right." She looked down. "They didn't give a damn about me. It was just Buffy. Always about Buffy. I was just her stupid kid sister."

"That's a bloody lie," Spike said, seriously.

"It isn't!" Dawn almost yelled, looking up at him. "You all were too busy to notice me! You only started to notice when you found out I was the stupid Key!"

"Nibblet, that's not true. We cared about you."

"Yeah, right. So much that any of you noticed I sneaked out at nights to go to parties. Nobody knew when I got my first kiss. Or the first time I got drunk. Or when I learnt to smoke. I had nobody to talk to. Sure, I had my friends. But I wanted advice for someone that knew. Sometimes I needed my mom so much. Buffy could've worked, but she was too busy saving the world and everything."

"I knew," Spike whispered, after a moment.

"What?"

"I knew, I knew you went to those parties. And that sometime you got home drunk, and smoke-smelly."

"You did not."

"I was out there. I used to spent a long time standing under that tree next to your room. Dunno why. And then you came in the house, which I found really odd. According with everybody else you were asleep. But suddenly I see you get out of the car of one crazy-driver. And my surprise increased when I saw you could barely walk. And you smelled like cigarette." 

Dawn stared at him, shocked. Spike continued talking.

"Since that night I returned every weekend, like about 9 o'clock. And every Friday night you sneaked out through your window, a car picked you up, and you returned a bit after midnight," he finished.

Dawn stared at him for a moment. She opened her mouth a few times as if to say something, but no sound came out of it. 

"Why... why didn't you ever say anything?" she asked, finally. 

"Well, if I told you, you'd just deny it. And if I told the Slayer, she would've killed you. So I just kept it shut and made sure you returned every night in one piece."

Dawn stared at him a bit more, until she realized what she was doing. "Thanks. I guess."

Spike smiled at her. "No problem."

Awkward silence once again. 

"And what have you been up to?" Dawn asked. 

Spike gave a little shrug. "Nothing, really."

Dawn was about to say something again, when she turned her attention to a couple walking toward them. The guy was tall, brown hair, and brown eyes. The girl was a little short, with -obviously tinted - blond hair, blue eyes, and was wearing bright red shoes with enormous heels. The guy spotted them, and motioned the girl to follow him. 

They stopped in front of them. 

"Hello, Dawn," the guy said, in a not very nice voice.

Dawn's face darkened. "Hey."

Spike wondered who he was. 

The guy eyed at him. "New boyfriend?" he said.

"No. Just a friend. Not that is any of your business," she said coldly. 

"So how are you?" he said, in a rather mean tone.

"I don't see why you'd care," she answered coldly.

"You're right. I don't." 

Spike was angry at this point. "Listen-" he started, standing up, but Dawn grabbed his arm and pulled him down again. "No," she whispered. "He's not worth it."

The guy focused his attention in him. "Who are you, anyway?" 

"I told you. He is a friend," she said.

"Why don't you let him answer? I guess he knows how to talk." He turned to Spike. "What's your name?"

Spike thought for a moment. Saying 'Spike' would only humiliate Dawn more. "I'm William," he said, finally.

"Oh, a British?" he said. The girl with him stared at him, while chewing a gum. Spike ignored him. 

"C'mon, Nibblet, let's go," he said, grabbing her arm.

They walked in silence for a moment. Dawn looking to the floor. She looked so little and helpless. Not the confident Dawn that she was minutes before.

"Who was that bloody jerk, pet?" he said, sweetly.

Dawn sighed. "My ex boyfriend."

"What? How could you even bear him?"

Dawn almost smiled. She shrugged. "Dunno."

"Oh, come on, Lil'Bit. Don't let that idiot bring you down. We are having fun, remember? You are with Big Bad. Let's go scare some people, it'd be fun see their faces."

Dawn's face lit up. "You know, we could do that. Scare people," she said.

Spike stared at her. He hadn't meant it. "Are you serious?" 

"Totally," she said. "Well, I didn't mean scare _everybody_. Just certain people," she shrugged.

"Like a certain ex-boyfriend of yours?"

Dawn grinned. "Exactly."

Spike thought for a moment, the idea was tempting, but a reasonable part of him told him not to. Where had that part come from, anyway? And he'd be doing it for Dawn. He shrugged. "Okay."

"Really?"

"Really." Then a thought crossed his mind. "As long as he doesn't go with the gossip to all the town."

"He won't. He'd be too freaked out. And anyway, who'd believe _such_ a story?"

Now, that was right. 

"Okay, then, we'll do it."

"Really?" she said again. 

"Sure. It'll be fun."

"Great." She looked up at him. "So," she said. "William?" She grinned.

Spike grinned, too. "Shut up."

****

A/N- Well, another chapter finished. Hope you liked it, please review!

P.S.- Yes, I'm planning to do the fic the way Lakeia said, but it won't be very fast, I think. 

Btw... I loved Lakeia's story "What about me?" When are you updating??? 

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

****

A/N- Sorry for taking so much to update, but inspiration wouldn't come to me. Besides, I got this terrible cold, I was in exams, and I kept going out with my friends. But the main reason is that I didn't know what to write. But now I have an idea. So please read! And don't forget to review.

please.

"Spike, come _on_! You'll miss him."

"Don't rush me," Spike said hotly, looking down at Dawn.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'm sorry, but could you please _move_?"

"Stop talking or you'll make me loose my concentration."

"Concentration? Spike, please. You're a vampire, you don't have to concentrate."

"How do you know where his bloody house is, anyway?" he said, trying to make conversation.

Dawn gave him a 'duh' look. "I used to be his girlfriend, you moron."

Spike didn't want to think what were they doing in his place.

They stood in silence, Dawn watching the street. 

She jumped suddenly. "Here he comes. Remember: just a scare, nothing big that may cause him a heart attack." She grinned. "I wouldn't be able to handle the guilt."

Spike nodded in response, and started to walk towards the guy. He had been so rude to Dawn the other night, and he was paying for it. Maybe Dawn had said just a little scare, but Dawn wasn't looking. 

When the guy was close enough to hear him, Spike spoke. "Hello, mate," he said, trying to calm himself.

He looked up to Spike. "Do I know you?"

"I'm a friend of Dawn's. My name's S -William."

He gave Spike a closer look. "Oh, I remember you. You're that British guy that was with her the other day."

"That would be me," he said, lighting a cigarette. "Listen, mate. I'm not here to talk about me -or you for that matter. I'm here to talk about Dawn."

"Dawn and I broke up a long time ago. I suppose you know the story. But that's not the real one, let me tell you. I cheated on her because she was so lame. Could you believe that the bitch wouldn't sleep with me?"

Spike was trying his best not to punch the bastard. It might give him a pain like hell later, but Dawn would be worth it. "I want you to stay away from Dawn. I want you to respect her."

The git rolled his eyes. "What are you screwing her or something?"

Spike couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed they guy by his shirt and crashed him against a wall. Before he noticed, he had his game face. Fear was written all over the guy's face.

"Don't. You. _Ever_. Bloody. Talk. About. Her. Like. That. Do you understand me? If I ever hear that you hurt her again, you'll have to face me," he said, pushing him against the wall again, giving his head a mild pain.

He walked away, noticing for the first time that he didn't even know the bastard's name. 

"So?" said Dawn, jumping to him.

Spike smiled evilly. "Don't worry, pet. I don't think he'll bother you again."

Dawn stopped jumping. "Spike, what did you tell him?"

"Nothing," he lied. "But I guess he recognized me."

Dawn eyed at him, before shrugging. "It doesn't matter. As long as you gave him the scare of his life."

"I guarantee you that, luv."

Dawn smiled widely again. "You're the greatest! Thank you!" she said, giving him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I know," he said, teasingly. 

"No, Spike. I mean it."

Spike smiled sadly. For some reason, he wasn't quite happy. 

"You know, it's a pity vamps can't be under sunlight." Dawn's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Well, Darren and I are going to this show in the campus. I don't know why they decided to do it in the day, but they say it's gonna be great. Anyway, Darren might try and hook up with some...one, so I'll be left alone."

"I'm sure some guy will try to get at least your name, bit."

Dawn shrugged sadly. "Yeah, well. I'm not quite ready for another relationship. I guess I'm scared. And it wouldn't be the same anyway. Darren's my best friend, and you are like... I don't know, my brother or something, 'cause I know you since a long time ago."

Spike nodded, really not knowing what to say. Then, a scary thought crossed his mind.

"Dawn," he said. "Haven't you and Darren ever... you know...?"

Dawn looked shocked at her, before starting to laugh. Spike didn't know what she found so amusing about his question.

"God, no! I mean, he's cute. But I don't think that would be possible."

"Why not? I mean, you two are too close..."

Dawn chuckled. "Spike," she said, without stopping laughing. "Darren's gay."

"Oh," he said, feeling like an idiot. Spike opened his mouth to say something else, but Dawn cut him off.

"You don't have to worry about that. He has a boyfriend," she said, as if reading his thoughts.

"Oh," he said again.

"Come on," Dawn said, grabbing his arm. "I'm starving. Let's go to get a hamburger."

They walked into a really crowded place. The smell of food filled it. They had some trouble finding an empty table, but Dawn managed somehow to hurry some little girls to finish their hot dog.

They sat down. They waitress came and gave them the menus. 

Spike watched as the girl in front of him read the menu without interest. 

Dawn had really become a very beautiful woman. She was so self-confident, and nice, and fun. There was something about her. And there was a touch of the Slayer toughness in her. It was kind of obvious, being as it was that she was made out of her. But Dawn was attractive in her own way, nothing to do with Buffy. 

Spike shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking like this. Dawn was very vulnerable right now. Anyway, she didn't think of him like that. Yeah, she had told him that he was good looking, but she had also told him that he was like a brother to her.

His chest suddenly ached. 

"So," Dawn said, suddenly. "I guess I'll order a hamburger. What are you having?"

"Nothing. A beer, I guess."

"I really doubt they have beers in here."

"Any chance they have blood?" he said, sarcastically.

Dawn laughed. "Ok, don't eat anything. Starve to death."

"I'm already dead, luv."

****

A/N- Okay, I'm hoping to paste the next soon. 

P.S.- Don't exams suck? I got a 6 in History. God, I hate History. But anyway, I'll stop complaining with you, or otherwise I'll never stop, and you'll get sick of me, and you won't want to read my fics anymore... Ok, now I'm really shutting up. R/R


	6. Chapter 6

****

A/N- I have nothing better to do, so I guess I'll write the next chapter.

Spike rolled over his bed. He couldn't sleep. He tried ten more minutes. Argh!, he cried in desperation. He sat up. It was useless, he wouldn't sleep. Why was he even trying?

He walked and sat in front of the TV. Good, 'Dawson's Creek' was on, it wasn't 'Passions' but it would work. 

He was just watching another sappy love scene between Dawson and Joey when the crypt's door swung open. 

"What the hell?" he said, out loud, but calmed down when he heard a familiar giggle. 

"God, Dawn. You scared the crap out of me," he said. 

Dawn laughed again. The telly captured suddenly her attention, and she walked to it. "Dawson's Creek?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's so lame. I thought you were Big Bad."

"I am," he answered, hotly. 

"Yeah, right. I suppose 'Passions' is a very mean soup opera," she said, sarcastically.

"I _am _mean. I killed two slayers! And thousands of people! I'm evil."

Dawn grinned mischievously. "No. You _were_ evil."

"Hey, there's nothing I can do with this bloody chip in my head!"

"There are other ways to hurt people, not just physical, you know."

"So, what are you saying? You want me to be all evil again?"

Dawn laughed suddenly, non stoppable. "Spike, calm down! I'm just teasing you," she looked up at him, without stopping laughing. "I like you just the way you are."

Spike glared at her, just before his head registered what she had last said. "Really?"

"Yeah, you're fun to hang around with." She looked back at the show, where Joey was crying sharing a huge kiss with Dawson -for a change. "But Dawson's Creek? Really, Spike. I thought you'd have better taste."

"Shut up, Lil' Bit," he said. "I think you're here for a reason?"

"Oh, yeah," she said, suddenly remembering. "Party. Right now. Let's go," she said, grabbing his arm and starting to drag him out. 

"Wait a second. You do remember I can't walk under the sun, don't you? Or you want to see me become a bunch of dust?" 

Dawn gave him an odd look. "Spike, it's eight o'clock, p.m. No sun. The sun hid a couple of hours ago."

__

No wonder I couldn't sleep. "What if I don't wanna go?" 

"Oh, c'mon, Spike. Let's go out. Have fun. Please?"

"What about your friends?"

"Didn't I tell you before? You're fun to be with."

"Don't you use that on me. It won't bloody work. Going to parties is the only thing we've been doing lately. And to be honest it's getting to me. Let's do something else."

Dawn crossed her arms. "Like what?"

Spike raised an eyebrow. 

"So, I was there, right? The poor baby cried frightened. She watched as I drank the life out of her mother and dropped her right death in front of her. I was going for the baby, but then I gave it a second thought. The husband might be home any minute now, and she was so little, she wasn't worth it. So I did the first merciful thing in my vampire existence: I let her live."

Dawn looked at him with a disgust look on her face. "Yeah, right. You were so merciful by eating her mom in front of her."

Spike smiled. Despite the years, Dawn was still the same. She still became that teen girl that got all grossed out with his stories, yet she enjoyed them.

She stood up. "Okay, Spike. I've heard enough meanness for you tonight. Can we go out? Please? We don't have to go to the party, we can go to the movies or whatever you want."

She gave him a puppy-dog eyes. How could he resist? Before he knew it they were standing outside the movie theater.

"Okay," Dawn was saying. "There's a romance movie, a terror movie, and an action movie. What'd you wanna see?" 

Spike shrugged. "Whatever you want, pet."

"Well, I've already seen the action one, and I'm not much into corny love stories right now. So I guess it'll be the terror one."

"It's okay for me."

"Oh, come on Spike. Act as if you weren't having such a bad time."

Spike grinned sarcastically. Dawn rolled her eyes. "Okay, then. We'll see the romance one."

"No!" Spike said. "Okay, okay. I'm happy, see? I love coming to the movies," he said, jumping up and down like a little kid.

Dawn laughed. She knew he was acting but it was so funny to see him act like this. 

Then she realized he was making a scene. "Spike," she said, between her giggles. "Stop it. You're embarrassing me." 

Spike stopped at this moment. He shot her a look, but he was smiling. "C'mon, luv. Let's see the movie." He grabbed her arm and pulled her inside the theater. 

The movie wasn't as bad as Spike thought it would be. It was about a mysterious killer who scared teenagers before killing them -what a change. But it was entertaining. It didn't really scare Spike, after the things he'd seen, it wasn't that easy to scare him. 

But he couldn't help noticed the way Dawn grabbed his arm tightly every time the murderer was about to appear -not that he minded.

The movie finished. 

"Really scary movie, huh pet?" he said, teasingly, noticing her slightly pale.

She gave him a weak smile. "Between your stories and this movie, I don't know how I'm going to sleep."

"We don't necessary have to sleep."

Dawn raised an eyebrow. _Idiot!_, he thought to himself.

"I mean, we can do other things. We can rent a movie or something."

"You don't have a VCR."

"We can steal one."

"Sorry. I'm through with that stage of my life, I don't steal anymore."

"I can steal it for you." 

She smiled again, putting her hands in her jacket's pockets, and shaking a little.

"You cold, luv?"

"Yeah... a little."

"Here," Spike said, handing her his leather jacket. "Take it."

Now, Dawn raised both eyebrows. "You're lending me your jacket?" she said, in fake shock. "Spike, I'm impressed. You're very fond to this jacket. You're starting to act like a gentleman. I'm proud of you."

"Hey, don't you confuse me with the bloody Poof," he said, trying to sound annoyed. But really feeling good inside.

He liked this feeling. The feeling being around Dawn caused him. But it was kind of painful, too. To know she only thought of him as a brother or something. 

"Come on, Spike," she said, linking her arm with his, making his unbeatable heart jump. "Here's the plan: I'll rent the movie, and you'll steal the VCR... or would it be better a DVD? Whatever you can, just make sure you don't get caught."

"It's that easy, like walking in, grabbing it and walking out?" he said, sarcastically.

"It is. I used to do it all the time when I was fifteen, remember? Now, go. I'll meet you back at the crypt."

And she walked away. Spike sighed -unnecessarily, and start heading to a supermarket where he figured it'd be easier to steal it. Then he remembered: he was a vampire. And nobody in this bloody town knew he had a chip. Dawn was right, it'd be as easy as walking in, taking it, and walking out. And he'd be doing it for Dawn so it wouldn't be total crime, right?

Half an hour later he was walking in the crypt with his game face still on, just in case. 

"Hey, what took you so long?" Dawn greeted him. "What's with the face?"

"Just to make things easier."

"I can't believe you. I was an innocent fifteen year old and I could still steal things? And you're a vampire that needs his game face to steal." 

Spike glared at her. "You gotta stop making fun of me, bit... or else. What did you rented, anyway?"

"A classic: The Godfather. And the Lion King. I love that movie, I just love it."

Spike rolled his eyes. "For God's sake, Nibblet!"

Dawn just laughed.

****

A/N- Mmhh, kind of lack of inspiration at the end. But what do you think? Please review! Oh, yeah. Just for you to know. I have nothing against Dawson's Creek, I watch it myself sometimes. So please don't flame me with that. I just thought it'd fit. 


	7. Chapter 7

****

A/N- Okay, after a BIG author's block, one night, while I was trying to sleep and I just couldn't (I hate those nights, they make me all sleepy the next day), this idea plopped into my head. So, the next night (I think), I sat in front of my computer and started writing this chapter. And here I am now. Hope you guys like it. Please, I'm on my knees, review!

"Please? Please, pretty please?"

"No."

"Please?? Spike, I'm begging you."

"No! There's no bloody way, Nibblet, so get over it."

"Spike, please... for me?"

"Oh, no. Don't you even try. It won't work. Why do you have to go, anyway? She's not your relative or something."

"Because she's one of my best friends' little sister. I promised her I'd go."

"What is it, again?"

"I told you. It's a ballet. Her debut. It's not a very big role, but it's her first one."

"Why don't you take Darren?"

"I can't take him as my date, he's gay!"

"Nobody has to know that."

"You can tell he's gay. He can't be any more obvious."

"Well, you have other friends, don't you? I'm sure there are plenty of guys that would happily accompany you."

"But I want to go with _you_. I have fun with you. Please, Spike. Please? Please?"

Spike sighed. "You'll turn me into the bloody Poof."

"That can't ever happen. You are the mean, evil, fearful William the Bloody."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay, I'll go." 

"Thank you!" she said, giving him a quick hug. She walked to the door, but before walking away she stopped and turned around. "Oh, and by the way, it's formal. So you can't wear like you usually do." 

"For God's sake, Nibblet!" he yelled, but she just grinned and walked away. 

"Remember: Saturday at 8! Don't be late!" 

*-*-*

Dawn walked in her dorm, her petite friend was waiting for her.

"You have a date? For the ballet, I mean."

"Yeah."

"So, who are you taking?" Lucy asked her friend.

"Spike."

"What's going on with you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have like a thing, or something?"

"God, no! He's just my friend."

"You're spending a lot of time together."

"Well, I haven't seen him for a long time, we have to catch up, you know."

"Right. So you don't think he's hot?"

"He's hot, but he's just my friend."

"Yeah, right."

"It's true!"

"Aha..."

"Lucy!"

*-*-*

"Stop laughing! I swear, if you don't stop laughing in this very moment, I'll bloody kill you."

Dawn supported herself against the wall, bending from the laughter. "You... you can't kill me."

"I'm not kidding, Nibblet. I don't care about the bloody chip. Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry," Dawn said, still laughing. "It's just that you look so... so... nice!"

"Take that back! I'm evil."

"Whatever you say, Spike."

"I am!"

"Yeah, yeah. But it's not everyday you see the Big Bad wearing a toxido. It makes all the meanness in you disappear. And the fact that you watch 'Passions' doesn't help much."

"Shut up. Can we go now?"

"Uh, no. We have to wait for Lucy. She and her boyfriend will be here any minute."

"So, you make me wear like a clown, and besides that, you make me wait!"

"Exactly."

"I shouldn't have agreed. In fact, I don't know why I bloody did."

"Oh, it's not so bad. You look great, as a matter of fact. And where else am I going to find a really hot vampire who doesn't want to kill me?"

"_Can't._"

"So you would kill me?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't doubt it. No, giving it a second thought, I wouldn't kill you, I'd turn you. You'd make a good vampire."

"As if. You wouldn't even if you could. Besides, Buffy would stake you."

"How would she know?"

"I'd tell her."

"Would you do that to your sire?" said Spike, in fake indignation. 

Dawn shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe. In the meantime, I'd rather stay alive."

"As you wish, bit."

Dawn smiled, and Spike's unbeatable heart stopped. Then, there was a knocking on the door, and Lucy and a tall boy, with black hair and tan skin came in. 

"Hey, guys."

"Where have you been? We've been waiting for hours," Dawn said. 

"You're exaggerating," the boy said.

"Okay, alright. Only for about then minutes, but anyway."

"Uh, Dawnie, won't you introduce the guys?" 

"Oh, yeah, right. Uh, Spike, this is Carl, Lucy's boyfriend. Carl, this is Spike, a friend from Sunnydale."

Carl leaned forward to shake Spike's hand, who returned the shake awkwardly. "Hi, nice to meet you."

"Uh, yeah, you too." 

Dawn shot a look to Spike, but said nothing. "So, shall we go?" 

"Your friend's boyfriend is weird," Spike whispered to Dawn in the back seat of the car Carl was driving.

"He's not."

"He shook my hand."

"So what? He's just polite, something you'll never be."

"Luckily."

"In fact, I think he's kinda cute. He kind of resembles Antonio Banderas."

"You're crazy," Spike said, feeling a sting of jealousy.

"Am not. I think Lucy is really lucky to find such a nice guy."

"You'll find the right someday, bit. You just have to be patient. Who knows? Maybe he's nearer than you think."

"Yeah... So, Lucy, who else is going?"

"Oh, well, just family, you know. Mom, Dad, and my cousins. You know them, Claudia and Christian."

"Oh, no..." Spike heard Dawn moan. 

"Oh, c'mon. He's not that bad, besides, you have your escort here to protect you," Lucy said, grinning.

"What's wrong with your cousin?" Carl said.

Lucy grinned. "He's crazy about Dawn." Spike felt that sting of jealousy again.

"So?"

"He's a dork. And once he spots her, he won't leave her alone."

Dawn groaned. Lucy and Carl laughed. Spike didn't make a sound. 

"Can we not talk about Christian, please? He's so not my favorite subject."

*-*-*

"Oh, my God..." Dawn gasped. "It's been like... forever... since I last was in a place like this," she said, looking around her at the enormous building. "I'm glad I'm not paying for this, otherwise I'd probably be broke for the rest of my life."

"Damn right, bit," Spike agreed. 

"Oh, come on, guys. It's not that expensive," Lucy complained. 

"Easy for you to say. Your parents are reach." 

Lucy just rolled her eyes, that lit mischievously suddenly. "Hey, Dawn, look who's coming."

They all turned around. Spike spotted a short blond guy, kind of fat, with round big glasses and a tall, skinny, blond girl, also with glasses that made her already big eyes look even bigger. 

"Those are her cousins? They don't look like her at all," Spike whispered to Dawn.

"I know...Hey, Claudia!... Christian... So, Lucy, in how many time does the show start?" 

Lucy grinned. "Like in half an hour."

"Oh, good! That way we'll have time to catch up, Dawn!" Christian said. 

Dawn shot a pleading look at Spike, but he grinned maliciously at her and shook his head. She shot him a poisonous look while Christian dragged her away from him. That would show her not to make fun of him. But his plan had a mistake: Dawn being with Christian and Lucy being with her boyfriend, that left him with...

"Hi! I'm Claudia. What's your name?" ... the geek cousin.

Spike shot her a really cold look, but she didn't seem to care. "Well? You can talk, can't you? What's your name?"

"It's none of your business."

"You know, that's not polite."

"Well, I'm not polite. In fact, I'm not good at all. And if I could, I'd bloody kill you right now. But today's your lucky day, I can't kill."

"Do you actually think I'll buy that? I'm not five, you know."

"Oh, yeah?" he said, before turning into his game face just for a second, enough for her to see, but not for anybody else. She turned pale. 

"Oh, God..."

"No, see, that's where you're mistaken. God has nothing to do with this. Now, if you excuse me, I'll go and find your bloody brother before he kills from boredom my friend, okay?" he said, leaving the poor girl shaking in fear. 

Spike found Dawn with no problem. She had a desperation look on her face, while the stupid git seemed to be having the time of his life. As Spike drew closer Dawn spotted him, and relieve was written in her eyes. 

Christian kept talking, as if he hadn't seen Spike. 

"Where's Claudia?" Dawn muttered to Spike.

"I don't think she'll be a problem, bit. She won't come near me."

Dawn shot him a look. "Spike, what did you do?" she said, hitting him playfully in the arm.

"I told you, luv. I'm evil."

Dawn smiled. "I just won't worry 'cause I know you can't harm anybody." Spike seemed satisfied with that answer. 

"Dawn? Dawn, did you hear me?" Christian's annoying voice interrupted. 

"Um, sorry, what were you saying?"

Christian shot a cold look to Spike, who returned it. 

"I was saying, that if you'd like to go out with me next Friday?"

Dawn turned pale, and shot Spike a pleading look. He would had happily helped, but he was blank. 

"Oh. Oh, Christian, I'm flattered. But I'm already dating someone."

Christian's face darkened. "Who?"

Dawn looked desperately around her. "Uh... who? I'm dating... him," she said, pointing Spike, and pleading him with her eyes for him to play along. "Yeah. Yes, I'm dating Spike."

He looked from Spike to Dawn, and from Dawn to Spike. "No, you're not."

"You heard her, mate. So back off," Spike said, trying to sound menacing. 

"You're not dating him. You just want to get rid of me."

"That may or not be true. But I guess you won't ever know," Spike said coldly.

Christian's former blushed face was now in a tone that resembled gray. "Prove it."

"Prove it?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. If you're dating, then prove it."

"You're bloody crazy, mate."

"Then you're not dating. And I can go out with you."

"Oh, come on. Can't you just take her word for it?"

"No. Prove it. Prove that you're dating this asshole."

"Hey!"

"What? Christian, please. How are we supposed to prove it?"

"Kiss."

"What?!" they both said. 

"What? If you're really dating, then you shouldn't mind."

"Give me a break," Dawn sighed. "This is nuts."

"Come on, luv. Let's show this idiot that you're not lying."

Dawn turned to look at him, shocked. Spike shrugged, letting Dawn know he was just trying to help. Or at least that was he was telling himself. Dawn smiled a little, and shrugged too. 

"Okay," she said, before coming closer to Spike. Spike hesitated before leaning down to her. Dawn moved awkwardly her chin up to his. Then they did it. Spike linked his lips with Dawn's; and they started to kiss, slowly. Spike put his hands around her waist. Dawn moved her hands hesitantly to his neck. Spike let himself go. Feelings that had been accumulating through the past weeks they had shared together, flow. After a few seconds, though, Dawn broke the kiss, gasping. They looked at each other for a moment, before Dawn looked down, blushing. 

"Wow..."

"Yeah..." 

****

A/N- Review please!!! What do you think? Please, give me some ideas of what you think should happen. 

... tbc... 


	8. Chapter 7 (continuation)

****

A/N- Um, I really don't know what to say...or write? Anyway, this is a continuation of the previous chapter.

****

Disclaimer- Well, as you all know (don't you?) BtVS and all their characters don't belong to me, so I guess I just belong the plot and some characters that plop out of my mind. 

"Wow..."

"Yeah..."

Dawn took a deep breath and looked up, around her, anywhere but Spike.

But what caught her eye wasn't exactly relieving. They had caught their little audience. 

First, there was Christian and Claudia, both looking really angry, specially Christian. Next to them there was Carl, expressionless. And finally Lucy, grinning widely. Dawn sighed, praying for someone to say something. Anything. It was Carl who broke the silence, who cleared his throat awkwardly. 

"We... we should be getting in... the show, it is about to start..."

Everyone nodded silently and started moving. Although the only ones that got anywhere were Christian and sister, who moved away from them. 

Lucy grabbed Dawn's arm and dragged her apart, leaving Spike alone with Carl. 

"So," Carl said. "You and Dawn, huh?" 

Spike startled, as if just awoken from a trance. "What?"

"Dawn. The kiss."

"Oh, that. No. No, we're just friends."

"Right," Carl said, not believing it. 

"It's true. Look, mate, I was just helping her to get rid of that bloody git," Spike said, trying to convince himself as same as Carl.

"So, that kiss, it didn't mean anything?" 

"No!" Dawn answered desperately to her petite friend. 

Lucy shot her a look. "Nothing at all?"

"Lucy, he was just trying to help, okay?"

"So, your stomach didn't do flip flop and you didn't feel like in heaven?" Dawn just shook her head. "You know I'm your friend, Dawn. You can tell me, you know. And if you say not to tell anybody, I won't tell. Not even Darren or Alicia."

"I know."

"It's just, I hadn't seen you kiss a guy like that since... well, you know. It was like you were letting go everything you were feeling."

Dawn thought for a moment of what her friend was saying. Was it possible that she had feelings for Spike other than friendship? Well, she surely thought he was really good looking, and she was happy whenever she saw him, and really enjoyed the time they spent together... but did she like him like that? Dawn shook her head. It was nuts, nonsense, crazy, impossible. No way. Spike was just her friend. Just that. He was like her brother... right? Right. Then why had the kiss thrilled her so much?

Dawn saw Lucy smile. Not a teasing smile... just a smile, a knowing smile, or a friendly smile. The kind of smile that brings comfort to the heart. And Dawn smiled back. Sadly.

"Even _if _ I felt something," she said. "It could never be."

"Why not?" Carl asked Spike.

Spike sighed. Why was he telling so much to a human that he barely knew? He shouldn't, he'd surely go and tell her little girlfriend. But it felt good to let this out, all the same. And he was a nice guy. 

"That's not the way we work," he started. "Since she was young, she's been kind of my protegee. My lil' sis, my partner, my companion. But never my lover. In fact, I kind of held a relationship with her sister. Well, not exactly a relationship, we just had sex like bloody crazies. But anyway, Dawn was always like family. My only family. She was the only one that accepted me. And vice versa. We didn't belong. We were different from all of them, for different reasons. So we found comfort in each other. We built a friendship so strong it couldn't be broken." He grinned. "Hell, I think even big sis was bloody jealous of it. But then she left. Dawn I mean. Just like that. She left a note for Buffy and went to say good bye of me and Tara (the only one besides me she could stand). She left the bloody town, don't ask me how, 'cause I don't know. Big sis cried for days, I guess she felt guilty for not being there for the Lil' Bit. And she hated me since then, even more, that's it, because kid sis had said her good byes to Big Bad here and not to her. How was I to bloody know that? We didn't know from her for months, she just sent Tara a postcard every week, and Buffy once in a while, just for us to know she was okay. But we never knew where she was. We all knew she was good at disappearing, but not that good." Spike stopped for a second, remembering all the things he hadn't thought about a long time ago. "Anyway, a few months later I followed her example. I grabbed my stuff, and left bloody Sunnydale. Haven't heard of Scoobies or Buffy since."

Spike looked around him. There was no people left in the lobby. Everyone must've come in the theater already. It was just him and Carl. 

"Uh.. shouldn't we, you know, get in?"

Carl gave him an odd look. "Do you really wanna see the ballet?" 

Spike half grinned. "Won't your girlfriend be mad?"

"Maybe," Carl said, shrugging. 

"Okay, we can stay here, then," Spike said, looking for some place to seat. Not finding anywhere, they finally chose to sit on the floor, in a corner. 

"So," said Carl. "how is it that you ended up here, today?"

"Well, I ran into Dawn a couple of months ago. Actually, she came to me to ask for a cigarette."

"For her? She doesn't smoke much, as far as I know."

"No, it was for these dudes. This Darren guy and some other blond guy."

"Josh."

"Whoever. She recognized me and we've been hanging out since then."

"So you don't think you two will hook up or something?"

Spike just shook his head. "I've given up that idea. So, you're big friend of Dawn?"

"Kind of. I mean, she's fun and everything, but we're not close friends. I just know her for Lucy."

Lucy moved angrily in her seat. "Where are they?" she hissed. "It'll start in any minute."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "How am I supposed to know? He's _your_ boyfriend."

"Well, they're _your _friends."

"We're not that close."

"Known-since-fourteen isn't close?"

Dawn shrugged. "Spike doesn't like ballets that much. I practically had to drag him here. And for what I see, Carl doesn't either."

"We'll see that. Come on, Dawn," she said, grabbing her arm.

"What? Where?" 

"We're going to find them."

"Why? Just let them loose their time however they want."

"I didn't pay for this tickets for them not to be used."

"You didn't pay for them. They were a gift."

"Whatever. Now, stand up!"

Dawn sighed and rolled her eyes. She wasn't gonna make a scene. "Okay."

She stood up and they moved awkwardly through the people, leaving their four seats empty, with just some stuff on them. 

They went out to the lobby. It was empty, nobody was there. "Lucy they're not here. They've probably left. Come on, I wanna see the show."

"No, they have to be here. Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Whispers. Voices."

"Now you're hallucinating. Come _on._"

"Shh! Shut up." Dawn rolled her eyes -again, and shut up. Then she heard it, too. It was two male voices, coming for a corner. The two girls smiled to each other. Lucy started walking fast with Dawn behind her. Dawn suddenly saw her stop, and she caught up with her. There, sitting on the floor, were Spike and Carl, with a guilty look on his face. Spike was just grinning.

Dawn smiled and shook her head. 

"What," Lucy said, angrily, "are you doing here?"

"Chatting?" Carl answered innocently.

"You're not here to chat. We've come here to see my sister dance. Now, stand up and move!" 

The guy just nodded and did what she said, scared. Dawn let a small laugh escape her mouth. Spike did the same. They looked at each other for a second and grinned, just before they remembered they had kissed and looked away. 

They started walking again. Dawn sighed. This was ridiculous. Spike was just being helpful. And she should thank him... right? 

Lucy walked fast with Carl at her heels, trying to explain. Dawn and Spike walked beside each other, soundlessly. 

"Uh, Spike?" Dawn finally said. 

Spike looked at her. "Yeah, bit?"

"Well, I just wanted to thank you. You know, for helping me to get rid of Christian back there."

Spike smiled and nodded. "Any time, Nibblet."

Dawn smiled back and together they walked in the theater.

"Great," they heard Lucy whisper. "Now we've missed the beginning." 

The two friends laughed before following the arguing couple. 

****

A/N- Soo, what do you think? Please, review!! This was so hard to write, and I'm not sure I completely like it. please, please, please, review! 


	9. Chapter 8

Dawn walked silently through the streets, every step she gave echoing loudly. Or at least that was the impression it gave to her. A mild rain was starting to fall, making dark circles on her jacket. She hated rain. It was depressing. She used to like it. When she was a little kid she could spend hours staring out of the window while the gray rain fell. But then _it_ happened. The night when Glory caught her, the night when Buffy died... it had been raining. 

Dawn looked around her at the empty street. It was creepy, she should've let Darren to walk her. But she wanted to be alone, she wanted time to think... about Spike. Ever since the kiss she had started to see him under another light. It was weird. Sure, she knew he was hot, and she had had a huge crush on him when he was fourteen, but she never thought it'd actually be something between them... he had always been sort of her guardian, the one in charge of protecting her and defending her from Buffy. There was always the illusion that something might happen... but it was always been that: an illusion, a dream. She never expected it to be true. 

Dawn sighed. And then she heard something. Steps. They were following her. She stopped for a moment to listen to it, but she couldn't hear anything. She continued walking, listening. And then she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

Dawn yelled, turned around and kicked the person... hard. Then she took a couple of steps back to see who was it. It was Spike. 

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Gee! Spike, you scared the crap out of me!"

"Yeah, well. _You _beat the crap out of me," he said, with a painful look on his face. "Bloody hell."

Dawn giggled. "Sorry. Didn't know it was you."

"Just remind me to never do that again."

"Deal," she said, handing him her hand to help him stand up. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah. Vampire strength and all," he said, accepting her hand. "Although I gotta tell ya, you've got your sister's strength."

"Well, that's not such a surprise since I was made out of her."

"I'm surprised that they didn't choose you as the bloody Slayer."

"Yeah, well, I ran away before they had the chance, and since nobody knew where I was..."

"Smart girl, you were," he said. "Jesus, bit, this is going to leave a bruise."

"Oh, come on, Spike, stop weeping."

"I am _not_ weeping! I'm informing you."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"I know when someone weeps, I'm an expert on weeping myself."

"Just shut up, Nibblet."

"Bite me." Okay, _why_ was she being so rude? 

"You know I would if I could." Dawn rolled her eyes. "Ok, I see your in a bloody mood tonight, so I'll just leave," he said, turning around and starting to walk away. 

But before he could give a step, he felt a small hand grabbing his arm. Spike grinned.

"No, Spike. Look, I'm sorry. It's just, it's late, and I'm really tired."

Spike shrugged in what he thought was a casual way. 

Dawn looked up. Rain was starting to fall harder, and she was getting soaked. "I really should get going. I'm wet, and it's cold. I could catch a cold and that's the least that I want."

"Well, why don't you stay over at my crypt. It sure is nearer. And you wouldn't risk catching a bloody cold."

Dawn hesitated. "Um, Spike, I don't know. I mean, my roommates might get worried and I told Darren I'd go straight to the campus."

"Well, you can call them from the crypt."

"You've got a phone?" she said, raising an eyebrow, "In the crypt?"

"Yeah, what 'bout it?"

"Nothing, it's just... weird," she said, shrugging. 

"So, are you staying or would you rather walk all soddin' wet?"

Dawn looked down at herself. Spike was right, she was getting soaked. And she had just realized that she was freezing. "Okay."

They walked silently through the cemetery, neither of them knowing what to say. Suddenly a vamp jumped behind them. Dawn yelled, at first really shocked to do anything. But after she realized Spike was fighting the vamp she decided she might as well make herself useful. She scanned the ground for a piece of wood or something, grabbing a branch she sneaked up behind the vamp and buried it on his back. He yelled before turning into dust. 

Dawn sighed. "It'd been a while since I last saw one of those."

"Yeah, me too."

They finished their way to the crypt. At the time they arrived Dawn was shaking. But she wasn't letting Spike think she was that vulnerable.

But he did notice, nevertheless. "Dawn, you're freezing," he said.

"What? Uh, no. I'm okay, really. It's just the rain and the shock of the vamp and that, you know. But I'm fine," she said, trying to sound convincing. 

"Yeah, right. And I'm not a blood-sucker anymore."

"Really?" she said, in faking surprise. "Why hadn't you told me?"

But Spike didn't answer. He just rolled his eyes and handed her a towel. When she was a little dryer he put on her shoulders his precious black duster. 

Dawn looked at him, surprised. "Um, Spike. I'm okay. I don't need to borrow your duster, it'll only get wet," she said, handing it back to him.

"No. I won't accept it. Take it. Or I'll kill you."

Dawn smiled. "I guess I'll have to accept it then," she said, standing up and walking around the room.

"What are you looking for?"

"The phone. You said you have one."

"Oh, yeah, right. It's right over there," he said, walking across the room, pointing it to her.

She hesitated before grabbing it. "You don't mind, do you?" she asked. Spike shook his head.

Dawn held the auricular next to her ear, and dialed her dorm's number. The line rang a couple of times, before someone answered.

"Hello?" it was Alicia. 

"Alicia? It's Dawn." She heard some noises in the background, that after a moment she recognized like the voice of a guy muttering something like _who's it?_

"Oh, Dawn. Couldn't have you called in a worse time?"

"I'm just calling to let you know I won't get home tonight," she said, making a face, "and I'm glad I'm not."

"Yeah, well. Lucy is staying at her boyfriend's and I figured you'd stay with Darren."

"You figured wrong, but it's okay. I just called so you wouldn't worry, but I see that I wasn't even a part of your thoughts," she said, chuckling. 

"So, where are you staying, then? You said you weren't at Darren's."

"At Spike's."

Dawn could swear she heard her friend grinning at the other side of the line. "Spike?"

"Yeah..." 

"So," Alicia said in a teasing tone, "how _did_ you end up at Spike's?"

Dawn looked around to see if Spike was near. She didn't see him, he was probably getting some blood. "Well," she muttered to the phone, "I ran into him and it was starting to rain, and his place was near, so he said I could stay here."

"Yeah, right."

"It's true!"

"I'm sure it is."

"Alicia, take that stupid smirk off your face!"

"How could you possibly know if I'm smirking?"

"Because," she said, a bit irritably, "I know you."

"Whatever. Listen, Dawnie, I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow... and I want all the details!"

Dawn was about to answer something but then her red-head friend hung up. Dawn rolled her eyes, that was so typical of Alicia. 

She hung up and looked for Spike. Like she thought, he was sat in front of the TV, with a glass full of blood in his hand. 

"I still don't get what vampires find so tasty about blood," she said.

He startled, making a few drops fall out of the glass. "Dammit, Nibblet. That's gonna leave a spot."

"Don't complain. _I_ didn't drop it." 

"But it was your fault."

"Okay, whatever." She walked around the room. "So, do you have any food? _Real_ food? Like the kind I can eat."

"Not that I know."

"Why not?"

Spike didn't answer. Instead, he stood up and open the fridge. Inside an old sandwich was laying. He took it and handed it to Dawn. 

"Here," he said. "It's all I have."

Dawn examined the sandwich with a disgusted look on her face. "You're not serious, are you?" she said. Spike shrugged. "Spike, this thing has fungi!"

Spike shrugged again. "I guess you'll starve then."

"I guess. But really, tell me, what is it that you vamps find so tasty about blood."

"How would I know? I just like it."

"How does it taste like?" she said.

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you ever tasted blood?"

"Ew, that's disgusting. But I guess I have, when you're a little kid and you cut yourself, and you lick it so it stops bleeding." Spike made a face. "But come to think about it, I was never a little kid. So, no. I guess I've never tasted blood."

Spike stood up once more. This time he grabbed a glass and filled it with blood. Then, he handed it to Dawn. 

She stared at him. "What's this?"

"Drink it."

"No way."

"Do it."

"Spike, I _won't_ drink human blood. It's just gross."

Spike took the class away from her casually. "Then you won't even know how it tastes like. I can't describe it. You'll live with the doubt the rest of your life."

Spike could see Dawn hesitate, before realization fall in her eyes. He smirked. Was she really going to do it? He was just teasing. 

"Okay. I'll do it."

"Really?"

"Y-Yes. Now give that blood back before that I regret it."

Spike did what she said. He looked at her taking the glass with shaky hands and bringing it closer to her lips. He couldn't help but feel envy of that glass; how lame was that? He shook his head to clear his thoughts and drew his attention back at the girl, who's blue eyes were now almost scared. 

When she was finally going to take a sip of it, she stopped, without moving the glass of its position. "Are you sure this blood doesn't have AIDS?" she said. 

Spike grinned at her. "Hell, no. It'd wouldn't taste this good if it was infected."

Dawn nodded and continued with her challenge. 

Then Spike saw the glass finally touching her lips, and her hand leaning it so the blood would come into her mouth. She gulped, and a disgusted look covered her face.

"Aargh! That's gross!" she yelled. Spike laughed. "Don't you dare to laugh. You- you... vampire!" Spike laughed even harder at her "insult". "You knew I'd hate it, wouldn't you? And still you made me drink it!" 

"You have to try new bloody experiences. Life is too short for you mortals. Besides, I _didn't_ make you drink it, you did it all by yourself."

Dawn gave him a look, but then grinned. "Well, it sure was a hell of an experience."

She sighed and sat on the couch. "Spike, you don't mind if I go to sleep now, do you? I mean, I have some stuff to do tomorrow morning, and well, I still have to go to my dorm and take a shower, blah, blah, blah."

"No, it's okay, bit," he said. He walked out of the room, and Dawn thought he wasn't coming back, so she started to lay on the couch, covering herself with Spike's duster.

But he did come back. And he had a blanket in his hand. "You didn't think I'd let you freeze, did you?" he said. 

Dawn stood up and shook her head. "No, of course not," she said, rather sarcastically. 

Spike handed her the blanket, and she took it. Their hands touched a little. Dawn moved it away quickly and threw it at the couch. 

"Well, thanks."

"No problem. Have nice dreams."

Dawn laughed. That was a funny thing to say for a vampire. "I will."

Their eyes locked for a moment, but Spike broke the connection; for both of their relieve. "Well, sleep well." 

And with that he left the room, leaving Dawn with a feeling of emptiness she couldn't quite fulfill. She sighed and let herself fall on the couch, before falling into a not to good sleep. 

****

A/N- Okay, I know it was short and uneventful, and mainly plotless. But I'm having a hard time writing this fic, 'cause my inspiration kinda flew away or something. So, I _really_ need for you guys to review, otherwise my self-esteem will decrease more than it already is. Please! 


	10. Chapter 9

****

A/N- Okay, I just wanna tell everybody that in this chapter Dawn talks to her friend Josh. Before, I had written in chapter 7 that Josh fancied Dawn, but I really didn't like it, so I wrote a new chapter 7 (that's the one that is now), when it never happens. Just letting you guys know, for if any of you read that chapter. I'm truly ashamed of it. Anyway, please, review!!!!

Dawn woke up late the next morning. Well, at least later than she thought she would. She didn't think she'd sleep this well in a couch, with only a blanket to protect her from the cold night. 

She opened her eyes slowly, only to find that it had not been only the blanket covering her. 

Spike's duster was on her. 

A smell of spice, cigarette, alcohol, lotion (when had Spike started wearing a lotion?) and his own private something was all around her, his unique smell that sometimes drove Dawn insane. 

She breathed his essence in; it made her feel good. But then, realizing what she was doing, she stopped. She stood up quickly, scrabbled a note for Spike, grabbed her stuff and walked out as quick as she could. 

While walking through the mild crowded street, Dawn tried to think of anything, _anything_, but Spike. Her mind seemed to have another idea, though, because the only thing she could focus in was Spike. She sighed in desperation. 

She reached her dorm, hoping not having to face anyone. She took some clothes from the closet, and went in the bathroom. After half and hour later, she came out of the shower. She brushed her hair, put on a little make up, and started to walk out again. 

Alicia was nowhere to be seen, and Dawn felt a little guilty when she felt a bit of relieve. She knew Alicia would start asking about last night... the way their eyes connected, it had been as if almost... but no, it couldn't be, could it?

Dawn started walking down the street, not knowing where she was going. Suddenly, a red car beeped at her, making her jump.

"Dawn!" a male's voice called. She turned her head to see a blonde guy. 

She smiled at him. "Hey, Josh."

"Where are you going? Maybe I can give you a ride."

Dawn looked around her. She didn't know where she was going. "No idea. But I accept your offering for a ride," she said, climbing in the car. Josh could be a good distraction for Spike. 

"So," Dawn said. "Where are _you _going?"

"Just driving around. I do that sometimes." Josh noticed Dawn's distressed face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yes. Just fine," she lied. "I'm not."

Josh stopped the car, looking concerned. "Dawn, what is it? Is it bad? Can I help? Please, tell me, you know you can trust me."

Dawn almost laughed at her friend's worry. He looked like someone had died. She couldn't take it anymore, and a giggle escaped her mouth. 

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just the way you look."

Josh seemed to be hurt. "Well, forgive me if I'm concerned about you," he said, starting the car again. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," she said, giving him a smile. Josh smiled back. They were okay.

"So," Josh said after a moment. "Are you telling me what's bothering you?"

Dawn breathed in. Josh was a guy, maybe he could give her his opinion. "I-I... I," she sighed. "I can't. I mean, I want. But I don't know how to say it. It's frustrating."

Josh grinned at her. "You know, I'm in the mood for coffee. Why don't we go and find a little, nice place while you figure a way of telling me whatever it is that's bothering you?" he offered. Dawn nodded gratefully. 

Once seated in their little, green table, with their coffees in front of them, Dawn started to relax. She liked Josh's company. A ray of light illuminated his blonde hair, making it shine, and he was grinning slightly at some joke Dawn hadn't heard. 

"You know," she said, suddenly, without thinking, "I used to have a crush on you when I first moved here."

This might seemed to take Josh for surprise, and blushed a little. Dawn just grinned. He laughed. "Really? I didn't know that."

"I did, before... you know."

He gave her a sympathetic smile. "I know." After a moment, he said. "I liked you, too. In a more than friendly way."

Dawn let her head rest on her hand, her elbow was supported on the table. "I wonder why we didn't hook up," she said, absently. 

"Wonder why." Josh noticed that she wasn't entirely in herself. 

"We should've. Hooked up, I mean. You wouldn't have cheated on me, would you? And I wouldn't have fallen for that jerk, and then I wouldn't be so scared of love, and things would be so much easier with-"

She cut herself, realizing what she was saying. 

Josh grinned knowingly. "Ooohh! So that's what's bothering you!" he said, teasingly. 

Dawn blushed and looked down. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do! You have the hots for some guy, but you're scared that he might hurt you."

"I-I- I don't!" she said. Josh chuckled. She sighed. "Okay, _maybe_ I do- But! But, I still don't know if he feels something for me, and... and... I still don't know _what_ I feel. It's confusing. Aaaargh!" She smiled sadly at her friend. "You know, I hate to feel like this, so confused!"

"Oh, come on, Dawnie!" he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't suffer. This guy will get to his senses. Any guy that's sane can't resist you once he gets to know you... except Darren."

Dawn sighed. "It's wrong, you know. I've known him since forever, he used to sleep with my sister, and I don't know, maybe he thinks of me like his little sister or something."

Josh looked at her. "Do I know him?" 

Dawn shrugged. "Maybe you've seen him around. Darren knows him, and so do Alicia and Lucy. He's this British guy, blonde."

"Oh, I know who're you talking about. He doesn't look that old for having slept with your sister."

"That's not all. He's... different from other persons."

"Since when you, Dawn Summers, care about people being different? From what you've told me, you were surrounded by freaks in Sunnydale."

"That's just it! He reminds me of Sunnydale. He's all from what I've been running away since I was sixteen. Well, not him as in himself, actually he was the hardest to leave, even harder than Buffy, maybe. But still, he brings really bad memories to my head."

"Dawn, those are just excuses and you know it," her blonde friend said, a look of concern crossing his handsome features. "You've got to stop doing this to yourself. You gotta allow yourself to fall in love again. And I'm sure I'm not the first to tell you this. And-" Dawn rolled her eyes. "-_and_ I'm sure you hate to hear this, I know I would, but if you really like this guy you should go for him, you two go way back, I'm sure he wouldn't hurt you."

"Josh," she said hopelessly, "I don't even know if he feels something for me."

"Carl said you two kissed."

"Would you people let the kiss thing go?" she said, rather exasperated. "He was just helping me to get rid of Lucy's cousin. It didn't mean anything."

"You sure?" 

Dawn was about to answer that of course she was sure, but then a flash of the kiss came to her mind, making her stomach feel weird.

Josh might've noticed this, 'cause he just smirked. 

Dawn let her head plop on the table. She just lifted it up enough to see Josh. "I don't know what I know anymore." She sighed. "Josh, when did love become so complicated?" 

"Love ain't complicated. _You _make it complicated."

Dawn grinned at him. "Look who's talking."

"What are you talking about?" 

"When are you ever going to make a move with Alicia? One of this days she's going to fall for some guy and you'll loose her."

"What?" said Josh, blushing a little.

"Oh, c'mon. We've seen the way you look at her." 

Josh blushed even redder. "I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered. 

Dawn laughed. 

*-*-*

When Spike woke up that afternoon, he found his crypt empty. This didn't surprise him, though he couldn't help feeling disappointed. 

He stood up, grabbed a bottle of blood of the fridge and settled himself in front of the TV, waiting for the sun to hide. 

But then, he saw a note folded in front of the TV. He smiled; Dawn knew him well enough to figure the first thing he'd do would be watch 'Passions'.

He stood up and took the note. It read:

__

Spike,

Sorry to leave like this, but I had some stuff to do, and I figured you'd sleep until late, sun down and moon up late. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay here for the night.

See ya soon, 

Dawn.

It was short, but Spike appreciated it all the same. Suddenly, he felt a strange feeling. A mixture between happiness and sadness. It was very different for what he had felt for Buffy. Dawn didn't make him feel like a monster, she treated him like an equal. And that made things harder, because Spike knew that there was no way he'd ever, ever could hate her. 

Last night, the way their eyes had connected, he had felt an urge of taking her in his arms and just kiss her, the way he'd kissed her the night of the bloody ballet. 

But that had just been an act, and he bloody knew it. He was just kidding himself, Dawn didn't think of him like that... did she? Still, there had been something in her eyes... the way she had looked at him, as if she was longing for something... but what?

*-*-*

Dawn let herself fall on the bed, and sighed. It was starting to get dark, and she had just returned from her day with Josh. It had been a long time since the two of them had spent a day alone together, and she had forgotten how fun he could be; fun and tired. 

She closed her eyes, hoping to get a little rest. If her roommates arrived soon, they'd probably would want to go out or something. 

Just when she was getting sleep, she felt something hit her face. Her eyes flew open in a shocked expression. Standing right there in front of her were Alicia and Darren, big grins draw on their faces.

"Why'd you do that for?" she yawned, a bit irritable. 

"I told you she'd get mad," Darren said to Alicia, without to stop smiling.

"Yeah... but you gotta admit it was fun," the red-head answered. Darren nodded, smiling widely. 

"What-? What are you doing?" Dawn said, sitting up.

"Party time, girl!" Alicia said, "Come _on_! Get up, and let's go."

Dawn sighed. "You guys will have to go to that party without me, I'm not really in the mood of a lot of noise, beer and a bunch of people I don't know."

Darren rolled his eyes. "It's not really a party. You know Alicia, she makes everything bigger than it is."

"Hey!"

"If it's not a party, then what is it?"

"We're just going at Carl's."

"Who?"

"You know, the gang. Lucy and Carl are already there, Josh is in his way. There's just us left," said Alicia, "oh, and you can call that _friend_ of yours, Spike."

Darren smirked. Dawn sighed. "I don't think-"

"Oh, come on, Dawnie. I'm sure he has nothing better to do. Why don't you give him a call?"

Dawn hesitated. "Okay," she said, taking the phone, just to realize that she didn't know his number. She voiced that to her friends. 

"Well, you can go to his place to tell him. I can go with you if you want," Darren offered. 

Dawn knew what that meant. They would see that Spike lived in the cemetery, in a crypt; they'd knew he was _very _different, a vampire. She knew they were open-minded, but not that open-minded. 

"No, it's okay. I'll go and we'll catch you guys later at Carl's. I'll take my cell so you know where you can find me."

Dawn walked quickly through the streets. She knew this was a nice, safe town, but still, she couldn't help feeling nervous whenever she walked by herself at night. 

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice someone watching towards her, and before she knew it, she had bumped into him. 

"Oh, my God. I'm so sorry, I didn't-" she looked up to see Spike. She smiled.

"Spike."

"Nibblet."

After a moment Dawn spoke.

"I was just going to see you."

"I was wondering what were you doing at this hour near a bloody cemetery when all the evil creatures are out?"

"Such as you?" she said, teasingly.

"Exactly."

They looked at each other for a moment. But then, her brain reminded Dawn of the mission. 

"Listen, all the gang is going over at Carl's, and they wanted to know if you wanted to come."

"_They_ who?"

"You know, Darren, Lucy, Alicia, Carl, and Josh, you haven't met him yet, but he's nice."

"They wanted me to come?" Spike said, rising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, well," she said, shrugging. "They like you." She grinned. "And well, both Alicia and Darren think you're hot."

Spike's eyes opened widely. "W-What?"

"I'm just teasing. So you're coming?"

"Your friends wanted me to come?"

"Yes! I'm telling you, they do want you there, Spike."

"And you don't want me to come?" 

Dawn was taken by surprise. "What?"

"You said that _your friends_ wanted me to come. But you never said _you_ wanted me there."

"What are you talking about?" she said, avoiding his eyes. "Of course I want you there."

"Really?"

"Yes, Spike! Why wouldn't I?" she said, a bit irritable.

"I don't know, bit."

"Okay, Spike, look at me," she said, looking straight at his eyes. "Come. I want you to come. Okay?"

Spike held his gaze with Dawn, and he had that weird feeling again. But Dawn broke the connection. "Okay?" she said again, a little quieter.

"Whatever you want, pet," he said. 

And so, they started walking, side by side, neither of them knowing what to say, how to act, the silence getting louder and louder, and both getting more and more eager to arrive at Carl's. 

Finally, they arrived, and then, a thought crossed Dawn's mind.

"Spike," she said. He looked at her. "How are you going to come in?" 

He smiled, recognizing his Dawn in those innocent blue eyes, and knowing why he had slowly fallen for that girl. 

If only she felt the same. 

****

A/N- Okay, okay, I promise there will be a little more action next chapter, but you have to review! Please!!!! 


	11. Chapter 10

Spike lied on his back, more out of himself than in. He was half asleep, but a part of him wouldn't let him fall completely asleep. His mind kept traveling to last night. 

He had to admit that it actually had been kind of fun hanging with Dawn's friends. They were nice people, and they didn't prejudge him like the Scoobies did. 

But then something happened, Dawn's gang had started to get bored, so to kill boredom they decided to play this little game, so innocent yet so harmful, named _Truth or Dare_. 

__

Flashback - 

"Okay, okay, it's Alicia's turn."

The red-head's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Okay... let's see... Dawn, truth or dare?"

Dawn's eyes grew wider. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Not me."

"Oh, come on_."_

"Yeah, Dawnie, it's just a game."

Dawn sighed. "Okay... truth, no, wait, dare... no, truth. Yeah, truth."

Alicia seemed to think for a moment. "Okay, so we are your friends, so we basically know all about you... so what can I ask you?" a few seconds went by, everybody staring at the girl staring at Dawn. After a moment she yelled. "I know!" everybody jumped. "I got it! I know what we don't know about you," she continued mysteriously. "So, Dawn Summers, are you ready for this?"

"Oh, Alicia, just shoot!" Dawn said, impatiently. 

"Ok... Dawn, when did you first did... it?"

Dawn blushed a deep scarlet. "What?!"

"You heard me."

Spike was staring intently at Dawn, who sensed his gaze and turned to meet his eyes, blushing even darker. "I don't think that's any of your business," she tattered. 

"Oh, come on_, Dawn!"_

"Yeah, you gotta tell us!"

Dawn sighed. "You guys don't know him."

"We don't know half of the people in your life," Lucy joined in, "and you still tell us about them."

"Yeah."

"That's true."

Dawn sighed. "Okay, okay. Before I moved here, I was traveling all around the country with this friend in his car," everybody smirked. "Hey, wait! It wasn't with him! Anyway," she continued, "when we arrived to L. A. he really liked it, so we decided to stay for a couple of months... which turned out to be two years. Anyway, we rented this apartment and we started looking for a job. And I knew exactly where I could find one."

Spike looked at Dawn, like searching for something. He didn't like where this was going. 

"I've told you guys about my sister's first love, Angel. You remember? Anyway, he and his gang live in L. A., and they have this kind of hotel, so I decided to check it out. I arrived and after everybody recognized me and gave me a tour of the house, we started catching up, you know. So there we were. Angel insisted on calling Buffy like for about a thousand times, but I wouldn't let him. But I'm getting out of the point. 

So we were chatting, and suddenly this guy comes in. I was stunned. He wasn't that cute, I mean, he was_ cute, but it wasn't that what attracted him to me. There was something about him, you know. I looked at him, and I was about to ask Cordelia -one of the girls in the gang - who he was, when suddenly he goes and says 'hey, dad' to Angel!"_

Spike's jaw fell open. 

"I looked at the guy, then at Angel and then to Cordelia. They saw my surprised expression, so they decided to introduce me. The guy's name was Connor," she said dreamily, "and since that moment we became really, really close. And eventually... well, you know."

"You did it with your sister's ex's son???" Lucy yelled. 

"Lucy, shut up!" Dawn said, blushing. 

"How old where you?"

"17."

"Gee, Dawn. I can't believe you. I wouldn't have ever thought it!" Darren said. 

"Would you guys shut up?" she said, but she was laughing.

Soon, everybody was laughing. 

Everybody, but Spike.

Dawn noticed and shot him a look. But he didn't return it. He just stood up and walked away, muttering some good-byes to her friends and some lame excuse.

*End of Flashback*

Spike hadn't talked to Dawn since. He was shocked. And something else... jealous? No, of course not. He wasn't jealous of the bloody son of the bloody Poof. Why would he? Because he was the one and first to have her? Of course not. 

He wasn't jealous at all... was he?

Suddenly, a loud knock got him out of his track of thoughts. He was grateful for a moment, before realizing who was the only one who knew where he lived.

He sat up lazily, before yelling. "Come in, Nibblet."

She came in shyly, her long hair swinging from one side to the other, shining with the shadows.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Well, I don't suppose you've told your friends what I really am and where I live, have you?"

Dawn nodded, embarrassed. "Right."

They stood like there, without saying anything.

"So," Spike said after a moment, "at what do I owe this honor?"

Dawn shook her head, as if clearing her thoughts. "Oh, right. You worried me."

"Did I?"

"Yes. Last night. The way you just left."

Spike was now standing up and walking towards her.

"Yeah, well. I had stuff to do."

Dawn rolled her eyes, avoiding his gaze. "Yeah, right. Like you have a life -unlife- in this town. You didn't back in Sunnydale when the entire dead population knew you, I don't think you have it here."

"Shut up, Lil'Bit. You don't know anything."

"Gee, we're moody tonight," she said, rolling her eyes. 

She turned around and went to sit on the couch. "I'm sorry if my concern is a bother."

"Well I didn't think you'd bloody care if I left," he said, a bit hostile. 

"And why wouldn't I?" she said, looking at him. 

"You seemed too busy telling your little friends about how you hooked up with the bloody son of the Poof."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Spike. Don't tell me you're mad about it. It's not like I slept with Angel."

Spike's eyes widened at the idea. Dawn almost sighed, but stopped as something came to her mind. Something Lucy had said last night, when they had arrived at their dorm. Dawn was complaining about something, and she sighed.

__

"Don't sigh," Lucy had said.

"Why not?"

"Every time you sigh, it's a kiss not given."

"That's crap."

"Really," Lucy said, raising an eyebrow, "how many times have you sighed lately?"

That had left Dawn thinking, because she _had_ had sighed a lot. But it couldn't been for Spike's cause... right?

"You... you didn't, did you?" Spike said, his eyes still round as plates.

Dawn blushed. "Of course not!" she shivered. "Ew."

Spike was relieved. 

"So, why did you really leave?"

"I was bored."

Dawn was a little hurt. "I thought we were having a good time."

"Yeah. _You_ and your friends were. I bloody wasn't. In case you hadn't noticed, Nibblet, Truth or Dare isn't exactly my kind of game."

Dawn let her chin rest on her hand. "Yeah. How stupid of me to think you'd have fun with us." She shrugged, standing up and walking towards the door. "Guess I was just trying to include you in my life."

Whatever Spike was expecting, it hadn't been _that_. 

Dawn had started to leave, when Spike's voice stopped her. 

"Why?"

She turned around, confused. "Why, what?"

"Why would you want me to be a part of your life?"

Dawn shrugged. "I don't know." She sighed, totally forgetting Lucy's words. "I guess, you're my friend, so I wanted you to meet my other friends."

"You never introduced me to your friends back in Sunnyhell."

"That was different."

"How?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "First, you were too busy sleeping with my sister."

"I would've found some time for you if you had asked."

"And besides, Buffy would've killed me. I wasn't aloud to be your friend."

"And you are now," he said, kind of coldly.

"Yes." She breathed. "We are friends, aren't we?"

Spike walked closer to her looking for her eyes, but Dawn kept avoiding his gaze.

Spike couldn't take it anymore, he had to let it out. "Is that what we just are?"

That caused Dawn to look at him. "What do you mean?"

But when Spike didn't answer, she started to walk away again... slightly disappointed. 

"Okay," she whispered under her breath, but Spike heard nonetheless, making him wonder... 

But when Dawn was about to open the doorknob, she stopped, turning around. 

"Spike, I-" she started. Spike looked at her, waiting. She sighed once again and shook her head. "Forget it. It isn't important."

But before she could give another step, Spike grabbed her arm, making her face him. 

"No, Dawn," he told her. "Tell me."

"Spike, really," she said, a bit nervous out of his closeness, "it wasn't anything."

Spike didn't push it anymore, but he couldn't let her go just like that. They had been too close...

He grabbed Dawn's arm when she just had taken one step out of the crypt. 

She turned around, confusion in her blue eyes.

"What?"

Spike pulled her in again. "Why you never told me that you had slept with Peaches' son?" he asked, softly, without letting her arm go. "I mean, if we're friends, I should've known, right?"

Dawn looked down. "You never brought the subject up," she muttered.

"Like I was bloody going to ask."

"Spike," she said, very aware of the presence of his cold hand on her arm, "it's not such a big deal."

"I dunno, bit," he said, finally letting go. "But the impression you gave me tonight, was that you didn't want _me_ to know."

Dawn frowned. "Spike, that's ridiculous."

"Then, why didn't you want to tell?"

"Because it's private!" 

"Well, they bloody know half of your life, don't they? Otherwise your soddin' friend wouldn't have asked! Of course they don't know the other part of your life."

"What part?"

"The part where you're a mystical key that opens hell dimensions portals, the part where you're sister is a vampire slayer and was brought back to death, the part in which two real life witches lived with you.... the part in which _I'm_ a vampire!"

"Of course they don't! That's why I moved away from Sunnydale. I wanted to get away from all that."

"Away from me?"

"No, Spike! I even went to say good-bye to you, didn't I? I wanted to get away from the whole Hell Mouth thing, where I had the risk of being eaten every night!"

"And the son of a vampire was much more calmer than that!" he said, hotly.

"Spike, stop it!" she said. Tears had started to form in her eyes. "Why are you acting like this? I don't wanna fight with you."

Spike turned around, not wanting to see her. "Oh, why would you bloody care?"

"Because I care of you. Because you're my friend. Why wouldn't I, Spike? You've been there for me since forever. Every time I needed you, you were there. Like with Glory, you didn't have to go through all that, too, but you did. That's why I care."

Spike turned around again. If he continued doing this, he would get dizzy. He looked into Dawn's eyes. They were watery, and a small, shiny tear was rolling down her cheek. 

He brushed it away with his thumb. "I asked it already, but I'm gonna ask again: are we just friends, Dawn?"

She looked in his eyes. "I don't know what you mean." That was a lie, she knew exactly what he meant, but she was too scared to say anything.

"No, you do. You know what I mean, Dawn. I know you're not stupid. So answer me!"

"I- I," she tattered. "I don't know."

"Well," he said, coming closer to her, "guess there's just one way of finding out."

He walked closer to her, closing the little gap between them. 

And then, with no advice, just like that, he leaned down and kissed her. 


	12. Chapter 11

Dawn was so tempted to kiss Spike back for a moment. To let go in everything she had been feeling lately. To just forget to think and start feeling. To get lost in the moment. 

But she didn't. 

She pulled apart harshly, pushing him away. 

She glared at the blond vampire with watery eyes, who was staring at her with a expression she couldn't read. Then, she turned around and walked out of the crypt. 

This time Spike didn't stop her. 

He just stood there, watching the girl he longed for since so long walking -running - away from him. 

He had blown it. And he was so aware of it, it hurt. 

*-*-*

Dawn walked quickly through the crowded streets, not aware of the curious glances people gave to her. Her only thought was to get to her dorm as quickly as she could. 

When she finally reached her dorm, she found herself alone. She went to her room and started sobbing quietly. She didn't want anybody to hear her crying. She hadn't cried over a guy since... everybody knew since when.

She tried to control herself, breathing deeply. No. There was no way she would let this affect her so much. 

She remember something Tara had said to her sometime:_ No guy is worth your tears, and the one that is, will never make you cry_. 

Dawn had learned that it was true. Darren, Josh, Xander, and all the important guys in her life were always there for her, never to hurt her, but to help her... until now. 

Because she _knew_ Spike cared, that he mattered. But he had made her cry. But it wasn't completely his fault. She was so confused, she didn't know what exactly she felt. But she did know that is wasn't plain friendship.

She had stopped crying by now, but her body was still shaking a little. 

Then, she realized there was nobody home, and she desperately needed someone to talk to. 

Usually, she'd go at Spike's... but that was impossible now. 

She breathed in, gaining strength. She stood up, and cleaned herself up. She applied a little make up in her eyes, so they wouldn't look so swollen. It didn't help much, though. 

Sighing in defeat, she dragged herself out of her dorm, and stood there in the middle of the hallway for a minute. 

She obligated her feet to move slowly; one foot, then another, one step, then other.

She didn't know where to go, or where was she going. 

Before she knew it she found herself sitting on a bench in a park nearby the campus. 

She sat there for a while, all by herself. 

"Hey, can I sit here?" a voice said suddenly behind her, startling her. 

She looked up to see Carl. "Carl?" she asked, a little confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Lucy. We were supposed to meet here-" he looked at his watch "-14 minutes ago."

Dawn giggled. "Well, you know Lucy. She's never in time."

"I know," he said, sitting next to her. "I still like being early, though. It makes her feel guilty, and then she tries finding a way to make it up to me," He said, smirking.

"You're awful," Dawn said, although she couldn't help a chuckle. 

"So, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Um... just a little thinking, I guess."

"Would you mind sharing with good old Carl?"

Dawn moved awkwardly. "Well... you know Spike?"

"Sure. The British guy which you made up with at the ballet."

Dawn let out a bitter laugh. "Yeah. The same."

"What about him?"

She looked curiously at him. "You won't tell Lucy?"

"If you don't want me to, I won't."

She smiled. "I know why Lucy's so in love with you."

"Well, thanks." 

"Well... you're a guy, right?"

"Last time I checked, I was; yes."

"Well... Spike, he kissed me," she blurted. 

"Oh." There was an awkward silence for a moment. But finally, Carl let out a chuckle. "Um, I'm sorry, Dawn, but I don't see the problem."

"The problem is that he's my _friend_. I had never dated a friend before."

"So, what's the big deal? I mean, I was friends with Lucy before I asked her out."

"Yeah... but I know Spike since I was 14! I know practically everything about him... where would the surprises be? Besides... he kinda had a thing with my sister."

"A thing?"

"Yes. He was madly in love with her, obsessed with her. He even slept with her for a while until she decided she didn't love him and dumped him. Wouldn't it be weird? Or gross?"

Carl scratched the back of his neck. "Well, Dawn, in my opinion if you really want to be with somebody, it doesn't really matter the past. What matters is what you have _now._ And about the excitement, the thrill, the emotion... well, you never really end to know a person. Surprises are always around. You don't have to worry about that. It might even be a good thing that you know him so well, you'd know what to expect."

Dawn sighed, letting her chin rest on her hands. "So, what should I do?"

"How should I know?"

"You're a guy! And besides, you're the one giving me advice."

"Er... can I know what did you do when he... kissed you?"

"I... I... I kinda ran away," she tattered. 

Carl smiled sympathetically. "Why don't you try talking to him?"

Dawn's eyes widened. "I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because," she said, "I... wouldn't know what to say."

"Well, Dawnie," he said, standing up. Dawn followed his gaze and spotted Lucy looking around. "I cannot help you there. Gotta go. Have a girlfriend to make feel guilty," he said, winking.

Dawn smiled. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Anytime."

Carl walked to his girlfriend. Dawn watched as the eyes of her friend lit at the sight of her boyfriend, and envied everything they had. 

Resolution suddenly drown in herself. She stood up and started walking silently, but quickly. 

The streets were kind of empty. The wind was starting to blow coldly, and she wished she had brought a jacket with her. 

__

Spike's duster would work, she thought, before slapping herself mentally. 

She was walking to Spike's crypt without even noticing. She had been through this road for so many times, she could do it automatically. 

This time, however, she was walking so distractedly, that if a vampire decided to attack her there and then she'd probably wouldn't stand a chance. 

Her mind seemed to come back to reality, though, when she reached the entrance of the cemetery. 

She stopped. What the hell was she doing? What was she supposed to say once she saw Spike?

She shook her head, deciding not to go. She'd just humiliate herself. 

She turned around, willing to go back to the campus and cry her heart out to her friends. 

But that didn't happen. 

Because, standing in front of her, was Spike. 

"Planning to visit me, Bit?" he said, teasingly. A smirk played in his lips, and she just wanted to hit herself for noticing how handsome he was. 

Dawn moved awkwardly. "Wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

She glared. "You know."

It was Spike's turn to move awkwardly. "Oh. That."

"Yeah." 

Silence.

"Why don't we go in?" Spike suggested, after what seemed an eternity. "It's not safe here."

"Ok."

They walked silently, side by side, until they reached the crypt.

Spike walked to the fridge and took a bottle with blood in it. Dawn looked at him, grossed. 

Spike noticed her stare. "Pardon my manners," he said, teasingly, "you want some?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "No, thanks." 

She moved silently and sat on the couch, turning on the TV. "So..."

"So..."

Silence, again.

"You wanted to talk?" Spike said.

"Oh. Yes. I mean, well, no but, I... you... yeah, I wanted to talk," she tattered.

"Then talk."

She sighed. She paused for a moment, as to organize her thought. "Isn't it weird?" she asked. 

"What is?"

"This... awkwardness."

"Yeah." _It's bloody annoying, _he thought. 

"I... yeah."

"Listen, Dawn-"

"Look, Spike-" they both started. 

"You go ahead," she said. 

"Ok. Look, Dawn, I'm sorry if I did something wrong, or that offended you or anything, ok? I didn't mean it."

"You... didn't?"

"No. I mean, it was kind of the moment, right?" he continued, thinking that was what she wanted to hear. "We could... pretend I never kissed you."

If it was Buffy or some other girl he had kissed, he'd probably wouldn't say that. But Dawn meant way too much to him, to just let her walk out of his life. If he couldn't have her as something more, he'd at least had her as friend.

"You... you'd like that?" she said, nervously, not sure she wanted it herself. 

"I dunno. If I do," he said, shrugging. 

"Spike, I- I don't wanna lose you."

Spike startled. He looked at the girl intently. The world rang in his head. _Spike, I don't wanna lose you_... most of the time people did want him out of their lives. And there she was, probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, practically begging him to still think about her. 

"Look, Dawn. You'll never lose me, okay? No matter what."

She smiled. But somehow, her smile didn't reach her eyes. "I'm glad."

"I have to be honest, though." She looked at him, expectantly. "It wasn't just the moment, Lil'Bit. Not for me, anyway."

"What?"

Spike threw his arms up in frustration. "Oh, look at me. Turning into bloody Puff."

Dawn smiled. "Well, Angel does have some good things."

Spike smiled at her. "You think so?"

"Totally." She paused for a moment, before adding: "I like you better, though."

Spike grinned. "You do?"

Dawn nodded. 

Spike walked toward the girl, closing the gap between them. Then, he started leaning carefully to her face, and slowly. 

****

A/N - God! I'm sooo sorry it took me so much to update. And I'm not still completely happy with this. I know that Spike's a little OOC, and maybe it's a little corny. I dunno! Please, do tell me what you think. 

Review!!! PLEASE! 


	13. Chapter 12

Spike leaned closer to her, not trying to hide his intentions. Dawn didn't seem to mind, though. 

Her eyes betrayed longing. Spike just couldn't wait for the moments in which their lips would touch, not the way they had before -an act, or as a result of not controlling his emotions any more- but when they both really wanted it to happen. 

But the moment never came.

When Dawn was putting her arms around his neck softly, sending chills all over his spine, she stopped. She jumped away from him as if he was in fire. 

"Oh, my God!" she yelled.

"What?" Spike asked, annoyed.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God!"

"What, Nibblet? What?!"

"Look at the time! It's 11 already! And it's Saturday!"

"So?" Spike asked, not following.

"I have to work!! My God, Luke's going to kill me! Last Saturday I didn't come, and now _this_! I have to run!" She babbled, grabbing her stuff and running out of the crypt, leaving Spike there, paralyzed in shock.

Seconds later, though, Dawn appeared again in the crypt, a smirk playing in her lips. 

"I forgot something," she said, teasingly.

"What's that?"

She walked slowly towards him, leaned up and pecked him quickly in the lips. "You." 

Spike felt his world start spinning happily. He couldn't help the smile that crept on his face. "Bloody hell," he whispered. 

"Come on," she said, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the crypt. 

All the way to the club, all Spike could think about was the kiss, and found himself longing for another one. A real one. A long one. A more passionate one. Not that that little peck had been bad. Not at all. 

The usual crowd was gathered outside the club. Dawn led them through the back door, where Earnie was still guarding the door.

"You're late," he said, smirking.

"Shush up, I know," she said, groaning. 

Spike could hear the guy chuckling, and in other circumstances he would be really annoyed, but now he just couldn't seem to mind. 

They made their way through the crowded place. Or more like Dawn walked and Spike followed like a puppy. 

She made her way to the bar. "Wait here," she commanded Spike, "I'll go check on Luke. See how pissed he is."

"Very," a deep voice behind her said.

Dawn jumped, startled. Then turned around, and blushed under the intense gaze of her boss, friend and -even if she didn't know it - admirer. 

"Oh, my God, Luke! I'm so, so sorry! I-I didn't mean... it's just that... well, I lost track of time, you know, and well..."

The reproaching frown on the blond guy disappeared behind a smirk. "Come on, Dawnie," he said, teasingly, "you know I could never get mad at you."

She smiled sweetly. "You're the best. I mean it. i don't believe that there's anybody so lucky to have a boss like you like I am."

"Oh, you flatter me, Dawn. But I'm still taking off part of your payment. You know that, don't you?"

Spike watched the exchange between the two, a hint of jealousy in his stomach. 

"Yeah, I know. You're still great, though," she said, flirtatious. 

"I know. Now, go to work."

Dawn smiled one last time at Luke before heading other way. Spike followed, now at his five senses. 

"What was that?" he demanded, once they were far enough from Luke. 

She turned to look at him, a confused look in her eyes; although he could see a strange glint in them, too. "What was what?"

"You were bloody flirting with him!" Spike said, not hiding his jealousy.

A smirk appeared in Dawn's lips -again. "Take that bloody smirk off your face, Nibblet! And answer me!"

Dawn's smile disappeared. "What? I was just trying to keep my job, Spike. Some of us actually need to _buy_ food, you know." She shrugged. "It's nothing."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Dawn nodded and smiled. "Come," she said, grabbing his arm. She led him to a more lonely corner of the club, a more private place.

She smiled again. "Let me show you how much I do not like Luke," she said. She stood in the tip of her feet and pecked him quickly again. "Now, I wouldn't do that to Luke."

A rush of electricity ran through his spine. "For God's sake, Dawn, stop teasing," he said, in mocking seriousness, "I don't think I can take it."

"Oh, no, Spike. I'm not teasing. I have all the intentions to end what I started."

"You do, eh?" he said. 

They started to lean closer again. Dawn closed her eyes, anticipating the moment. Her heart started beating rapidly. This was the moment she had been waiting for since she was 14. She could smell Spike's breath closer and closer to her. 

It was a dream. A fantasy. 

"Dawn?" a soothing voice said suddenly inside her head. A voice that sounded so far away. 

She was suddenly turned out of her dream. 

She heard a voice calling her. A voice she was sure it wasn't Spike's nor Luke's. Yet, it was familiar to her. So familiar...

She pulled away. Spike almost fell.

He groaned. "Bloody hell, Lil'Bit. How do you always do that to me?"

But she wasn't listening. 

Her gaze was fixed in a man across the room, who was staring at her. A man with pale skin, dark eyes and hair. An extremely good looking man. A man she couldn't stop staring at. A man of her past.

Spike followed her gaze. He saw the bloke standing in the middle of the room. He saw him making eye-connection with the girl he was about to kiss. The sting of jealously hit again.

"Dawn?" Spike said, a little angry.

But the girl didn't answer. Didn't even looked at him. She was so busy looking at the man across her. 

"My God, I can't believe it," she whispered under her breath. "I can't believe it. It cannot be."

The man started walking towards her, quickly.

To her, the world seemed to stop. It was just her and the man with dark hair. 

Spike watched her in her little trance. She didn't seem to be aware of anything else but the man. Spike felt a sudden urge to punch him. 

Then he reached her. They stood in front of each other for a second, before hugging madly and laughing like crazies. 

"My God, I can't believe you're here!" Dawn said. "How did you find me?"

"Dawn, you make a lot of questions," the man answered, a warm smile in his face, "you always did."

"I'm just so glad to see you. I didn't think I'd see you again."

"I couldn't let that happen, could I?" the man said.

Spike watched the two exchange hugs and laughs, forgetting all about him and the rest of the world. Seemingly, he was someone Dawn went way back. That didn't surprised him so, because Dawn had a lot of friends.

What shocked him the most was they was she acted. Somehow, it was different with this guy. 

"Oh, my God. I still can't believe it," she said, softly. 

"Believe it." He took her had in his. Then put it carefully on his chest. His heart beat underneath, a musical rhythm pumped under her palm. "See? I'm here. I'm real."

"You're real..." 

They stood there, staring at each other for a moment. Then, suddenly, as in a silent agreement, they both pulled closer and hugged deeply.

"Gosh, I missed you so much," Dawn said, her voice cracking.

"I missed you, too. I didn't think I'd be able to make it."

"But how? What about your dad and... everything? How did you get here? How-"

The mysterious guy put a finger on her lips to silence her, before pulling her closer. 

"Let's just... enjoy the moment, ok?" he said, tenderly. 

She nodded against his chest.

"Oh, Connor, please don't ever leave me again."

****

A/N- hahaha! I'm mean, aren't I? I know it's short, but I needed to write this so the next chapter could come. You know what I'm talking about, don't you?

Please: REVIEW!!! Ahem... ok, thanks. (review, review, review, review)


	14. Chapter 13

****

A/N- I know, I know! I'm sooo sorry it took so long! It's just, this time of the year is the most busy one! But the good part is, school's almost over! ... Almost. Before that, there are tons of exams... so please, try to understand! 

Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I worked a lot on it, and it was so hard to write. And I'm not sure I completely like it, so please, review!

Spike's jaw dropped. 

That was fake. It wasn't real. It was a nightmare. He pinched himself and flinched. 

"Ow!" He cursed under his breath. Okay, that had hurt. So he wasn't dreaming. Still, he didn't like the image in front of him.

Dawn was hugging this man -that wasn't him- in a very intimate way. And she had just called him Connor.

A bell rang inside his head. Connor? As in Puff's son? As in the one who... that...? Ew. He shook his head. And then looked up. They were still like that. Hugging. He couldn't stand it. It was about time he broke that up. He cleared his throat in a very loud way. 

Dawn looked up, startled. She looked up at Connor, and saw him watching her, confused. Then, as if remembering he was there too, she looked at Spike, who was glaring at the guy. 

A look of panic crossed her blue eyes, before she covered it quickly. 

"Spike," she said, casually, "this is Connor. Connor, this is Spike." 

The two men shook hands, squeezing hands a little bit harder than they should. Or at least Spike did, since Connor didn't really know who he was. 

However, as the son of a vampire, Connor knew how to recognize such creatures. A look of shock, concern, and confusion crossed his features. 

He looked at Dawn. "He's a vampire," he muttered. 

Dawn moved uncomfortably. Spike had heard Connor mutter, and Dawn knew it. 

"Yeah, I'm a vampire, mate. You've got a problem with that? I understand you were raised by one."

Connor glared at him. "First, I'm not your _mate_. Second, I wasn't raised by a vampire. I was raised by my own. And third, even if I was, Angel has a soul."

"Angel, huh?" said Spike, raising an eyebrow, "No Daddy? So Peaches doesn't get along with his son, after all?"

"Spike," said Dawn, warningly, "stop it."

Connor didn't seem to mind, though. He even was smiling in an ironically kind of way. "No, we don't." Then, turning to Dawn: "I don't suppose he has a soul, does he?" he said, not trying to keep his voice down.

Dawn looked at Spike. "No, he doesn't." Then she turned to Connor. "But I told you, he's okay."

Connor raised an eyebrow skeptically. "You're friends with _him_?"

Spike could've punched him for the way he said the word _friend_, and the way he looked down on him. But the git wasn't worth the pain it would cause in his head. Besides, Dawn was watching. 

Dawn looked at Connor intently. "Yes, I am. He's one of my closest ones, as a matter of fact." She spoke slowly and clearly, as if to make sure the words got through him. 

"Well, you know what you're doing," he said, calmly, but glaring at Spike, "still, I'm shocked. After all, he ain't any vampire. He's William The Bloody."

Spike would've been proud, or even flattered, if he didn't disliked the bloke so much. Still, he couldn't help but make a comment about it. "Heard about me, have you?"

"Well, you're quite popular back in LA. Angel hates you, Cordelia hates you. Hell, a few minutes ago, I even thought all Summers girls hated you, too."

Spike looked at Dawn, shocked and confused. The girl's eyes widened. "Connor!" she hissed at him. The boy just shrugged, glaring with a triumphal look at Spike. 

"Dawn?" Spike whispered to her. She just looked at the floor, not knowing what to say. 

"Dawn!" a thick voice cut the air. "These drinks aren't getting served by their own," Luke's voice was calling from the other side of the club, "so I suggest that you come here and do it for them!"

Spike saw Dawn let out a sigh of relief. She risked one last glance at them, before walking away. 

That hadn't finished, though. He planned on having a talk to the girl as soon as he could get her alone. 

Meanwhile, he occupied himself on glaring at the man in front of him. Connor glared back. 

Pale-blue eyes glared at gray ones for what seemed like hours. Then, as if he had gone mental, Connor started to laugh. Hysterically. Spike was annoyed by this, and glared even more. This made Connor to laugh harder. They fell in an endless circle: Connor laughed, Spike glared. 

Until Spike finally had it. "What the hell is so bloody funny?!" he almost yelled.

Connor finally managed to control himself, though a few chuckles escaped while he talked. "Okay, look. There's nothing between me and Dawn, if that's what you're so worried about."

__

I'm not worried about that, you idiotic asshole, I'm worried about the history, Spike though, bitterly. _The history you and her share, and I bloody don't. _He didn't tell him this, though. 

"I'm not worried about _you_." That, he did say.

Connor rolled his eyes. "Self centered, are we?"

"Whatever." Spike really didn't want to talk to the son of the most annoying persons he knew, who, besides everything, happened to had a past with Dawn. 

He turned around and started walking to the exit. He'd talk to Dawn some other time, but right now he really needed to get out, away from him.

His luck wasn't the best, though. In his way out he bumped into Dawn, who instantly guessed his intentions of leaving.

"Where are you going?" she asked, confused.

"Home."

"But it's still early."

Spike shrugged.

She bit her bottom lip nervously. "Spike?" The question shined in her eyes, and he almost lost control. Almost. 

"Look, I'm just tired, okay?" he said, a little bit more harshly than he meant.

She looked at the floor, then at him. "I just... I thought that... well, I-" Spike looked at her intently. He knew what she was talking about, but his pride took the best of him. She sighed. "Nothing. Forget it."

He looked at her a little bit more. Then, he took off. 

Almost in the exit, he looked back. Dawn was already chatting with Connor again.

He had been jealous. He saw it now. Making his way through the empty streets, as rain started to fall. 

And now, it was driving him crazy. The thought of Dawn with Connor, back in the club, or back in her dorm, or wherever they were. He shouldn't have left, but if he hadn't, it would've been very likely that the chip in his head wouldn't have stopped him from doing some physical damage to the git. 

But he just couldn't stand there, in the middle of the street, doing nothing. That couldn't be healthy. Not that he got ill or anything, he was a vampire after all, but anyway. 

He lit a cigarette and started walking back to the club. As the smoke came in and out of his un-breathing lungs, he started to relax a little. 

A thunder sound far away. It would start raining soon. As he reached the club, he noticed that it was late now. The crowd outside it had began to disperse. But it was still open. He thought Dawn might still be there. 

He walked past the crowd towards the back door; Ernie already knew him, anyway. But when he reached it, Ernie wasn't there. He looked at the door, hesitantly. Then he snapped. _I'm a vampire. I'm evil. I don't care about rules_, he said to himself. Shrugging, he pulled the door open and made his way in. 

The crowd inside the club was very mild by now. A couple of drunk people lying on the floor. Some couples making out in a corner, and a few others dancing lazily. Luke was still there. And in the moment he heard the door open, his head shot to it. Spike saw the barman's eyes roll when he saw him. 

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked, rudely.

"Haven't come to see you, that's for sure," Spike answered in the same tone. "Where's Dawn?"

Suddenly, a nasty grin appeared in Luke's face. "She already left. Like an hour ago," then, his grin widened and a scary glint shined in his eyes, "with a dude. A tall, dark-haired, handsome guy. They looked really _friendly_, if you know what I mean."

Spike's eyes narrowed. Then, without saying another word, he left. 

It didn't take long for Spike to lit another cigarette. He had stopped smoking so often since he had starting hanging with Dawn again. She said she was trying to quit it, even if she didn't smoke a lot, and Spike smoking all around her would be a temptation. But there was no way he could calm down, think straightly, without a cigarette right now. 

The rain started falling twenty minutes after Spike had left the club. What started as a mild rain, suddenly became a storm. 

Spike found himself suddenly soaked. And so was his cigarette. He cursed to himself. He didn't even try to lit another one. There was no use. 

Spike wandered like that for what seemed eternities. The street was now almost empty. The rain kept falling, hardly, and it was now really late. Almost dawn. He couldn't really see the sun rising, for the clouds kept away any sight of it, but he could tell nonetheless. 

He head back lazily to the crypt. A feeling of emptiness stayed in his stomach all the way back. 

About half dozen of beers later, and a few of brain cells less, Spike realized that he might had made a mistake. Maybe -just maybe- if he hadn't let his pride got the best of him, and he had stuck around in the club, and just ignored Connor, then, maybe, Dawn wouldn't have left with that bloke. 

But nah, it was his drunken cells speaking, that couldn't be right. Of course, he happened to think better when he was drunk. 

But his head hurt way too much, and the rain clouds had gone by now; so, at the moment, there was nothing much he could do. Well... there was the telephone he had installed, and only used to call her, but it was so far from where he was laying right now. 

How much more he slept, Spike never knew. It had been a long time since he last slept all day long. The small watch attached to his wrist, ticking beneath his ear, told him it was already 8:30, or so. 

He sighed and sat up. He put on his black duster and headed to the door. But a thought stopped him mid way. Maybe he should call. He wanted to make a nice impression, now that he _had_ to, and didn't want to appear rude by just showing up in her dorm door. 

He grabbed the phone and dialed her number. 

"Hello?" an eager voice replied.

"Um, hi. Is Dawn there?" he said, awkwardly.

"Oh, it's you." The voice sounded disappointed. Spike recognized it as Alicia's. 

"Huh?"

"Spike, right?" she said.

He nodded, until he remembered that she couldn't see him. "Yes."

"Uh... Dawn isn't here," she said, kind of awkwardly.

Where could she had gone? It wasn't a working day for her, and she had classes the next day. She wasn't the kind that stays home, though, but anyway. "You know where she went?"

"Uh... well," Alicia said, uncomfortably. Or at least he thought she sounded like that, "She... she went out, with a friend."

Spike felt his stomach sink. "Connor," he muttered coldly, more to himself than to her. Still, she heard.

"You know?" she said. 

Spike closed his eyes. "Yeah... you know at what time she'll arrive?"

"Er, no. I don't think she'll take much longer, though. You want me to tell her to call you?"

Spike thought for a moment. "No. But could you tell her I called?"

"Sure." There was something in her voice. Was it... pity?

"Thanks." Then, they hung up. 

*-*-*

It just wasn't the same as it used to be. And after a whole day spent with Connor, she should know. It wasn't like he wasn't nice or something like that -he was, he has such a gentleman and funny and everything-, but it just wasn't the same.

Maybe she had grown out of his seriousness, even if he got a little funny and teasing sometimes. Or maybe she had changed and he hadn't. 

Or maybe who she really wanted was Spike. 

It wasn't that she didn't like Connor, but maybe she didn't like in that way anymore. She knew what she wanted. She wanted Spike. Then why was she here? Why did she let him go last night? Why was she lying to Connor? She knew why he was here, what he expected from her. He expected something that she couldn't give, because Spike had already taken it. Then, why was she putting them both through this? Why had she agreed to go out with Connor, in the first place?

She had to be honest. With Connor, with Spike. With herself. 

Connor was talking, but she wasn't paying attention. Of course, eventually he noticed that. 

"Is anything wrong?" he asked, concerned. 

She sighed deeply. Then, looked at his beautiful gray eyes, shining. She couldn't do this. Not now, anyway.

She looked away and shook her head. "No, I'm just a little tired. Maybe we should head back, I've classes tomorrow."

He nodded, and they starting walking away in silence. 

****

A/N- Wow! I never thought I'd finish this chapter. I've been writing it for more than two weeks... seriously! I just couldn't finish it... but now it's done. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, yeah, and also I know I made Connor too cheaful and friendly and that he's really like so serious, but just pretend that he's grown up now, and changed a little, right? Right. 

Don't get angry or anything... but I think the next chapter will also take a long time to get up, I have exams coming up, then final exams and in top of it all, is the opening of our school play, so we're mad with rehearsals and costumes and all of that. Please don't kill me! I swear it'll be up as soon as I can.

Meanwhile, review! 


	15. Chapter 14

****

A/N- Finally an update! I'm so sad to tell, though, that this might be the last chapter. *Gasp!* What? Yes! This story is finally reaching an end, my dear readers. But in compensation for that, it is a large, nice chapter. So please read. (And if you're nice, I might just put an epilogue) 

"So, what are we watching first?"

Darren looked at the DVDs in his hands. "Well," he said, "we've got _Batman_, Coppola's _Dracula_ and _The Little Vampire_. Er... do I see a patron here?"

Dawn shrugged. "I like vampires, so what?"

"Nothing," Darren said. "It's just... well, vampires are so depressive. And you're, well, not. You're so happy to be consider as the vampire kind of girl... or at least used to be."

Dawn smiled at the irony. "I don't think vampires are depressive. I think they're... cool." Then she smirked. "An in the case of Antonio Banderas, just plain hot."

Darren smiled too. "I dunno, Dawn. I have to disagree with you; I think Brad Pitt's hotter." But his smile faded a second later to be replaced with a frown. "Dawn, are you okay?"

Dawn looked at him, surprised with the sudden change of subject. "Yeah. Just fine." She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I dunno. It's just --it's not like you to stay home in a Friday night to watch movies."

Dawn shrugged. "Well, it's not like I'm doing it alone. Besides, what's wrong with staying in one Friday night?"

"Nothing. It just makes me wonder if it has anything to do with-" But Darren never go to finish that sentence; a glare from Dawn was enough to shut him up. 

"That's _not_ the reason, Darren."

They were quiet for a moment, while Darren put the movie on. Then he turned to look at her. "Er... Dawn? You _do_ know that you'll have to talk to them, don't you? I mean, eventually."

Dawn sighed. "Yeah... I do. But it won't be tonight if I can help it."

"I just don't understand why you do this. I mean, everybody knows that Spike's the one you want --everyone _but_ Spike, that is." He sighed. "And maybe Connor, although I think he might have an idea."

"It's not that simple, Darren," Dawn said, annoyed.

"Why not? It's as simple as telling Spike that you want _him_, and telling Connor that you don't want him."

"His dad's paying for my studies. I can't just ditch him; I feel like I'm obligated or something."

"Obligated?! Dawn, come _on_! Angel started paying this school _after_ you left LA and broke up with his son!"

"I know! It's just, I still don't wanna hurt Connor. I mean, we might not be together, but I do care for him a lot --he was a big part of my life."

"Okay, so let me see if I get this straight," he said. "You won't tell Spike and Connor how you feel 'cause you don't wanna hurt Connor, but instead you'll end up hurting them both, not to mention yourself? Sounds like a really smart plan to me," he said, sarcastically.

"You think I'm being an idiot?"

"No, Dawn. Idiot was when you liked Spike and you didn't make a move on him. This --this is double-idiot."

"Well, thank you, Darren," she said, angrily. "That makes me feel so much better."

"You asked my opinion, Dawn," he answered, in the same tone. "And, as your friend I think it was about time I told you what I think. You're making a huge deal out of nothing." Dawn opened her mouth to protest, but Darren wouldn't have any of it. "No, Dawn! You're just too damn scared to admit that you might actually have fallen in love again to do something. And I don't think it's fair. Not for Spike, nor Connor. And not for you." Then he grinned. "And certainly not for me."

Dawn, who had started growing angrier, suddenly snorted. "You?" she said, surprised. "What does it have to do with _you_?"

"Well, I'm your best friend, aren't I?" he said, shrugging casually. "I'm the one who gets to hear all your moaning and weeping when the answer is so damn obvious everybody else gets to see it."

"I don't weep!" Dawn said, indignantly. Darren raised an eyebrow. "I don't! Maybe I... er, _complain_ a little, but I definitely don't weep!"

"Yeah, right." Dawn opened her mouth to protest, but Darren shushed her with a finger. "Listen, Dawn. I won't bug you anymore. Just promise me that you'll talk to them, okay?"

"Darren..."

"Just --think about it?"

"Yeah, alright. It'll have to be tomorrow, though. I've to work, and they surely will be at the club. Besides, all I wanna do right now is to see how somebody gets their blood sucked out while I eat a lot of popcorn."

Darren made a disgusted face. "Ew. Dawn, that's gross."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Now, don't get all gay on me."

*-*-*

It was really lucky that Ernie knew him by now, Spike thought. Then he smirked, thinking that maybe Ernie wouldn't recognize Connor and the bloke would have to wait in the front line until that annoying dude decided to get him in.

That thought made him feel a little better, and he walked in with a small smile on his face.

A small smile that faded the instant he walked in. For there, sitting on the bar, was Connor. 

He groaned, and headed for the spot as far as from him as he could find. 

He ordered a beer and lightened a smoke, scanning the place in case the brunette girl was somewhere near. 

He was surprised, though, that after fifteen minutes or so he hadn't seen her at all. He waited another fifteen minutes, but after half an hour of just sitting there (well, not exactly sitting, if you counted the numerous girls that had come onto him), he was getting frustrated --not to mention bored. 

He was standing to leave, when suddenly his vampire ear caught a giggle --a giggle he could've sworn he had heard before. Not Dawn's. Not in a million years he would confuse Dawn's laugh with someone else's. 

He turned his head, and saw that red-head friend of Dawn's -Alicia. She was dancing with that blonde guy; Spike had only seen him at that party when he had found out about Dawn and Connor. He shook his head, trying to forget that.

He stood up and headed for the couple. He hesitated in mid-way, wondering if it wouldn't be rude or something to interrupt like that. He shook his head. Dawn was more important, and besides, Connor was there. 

He stood beside them awkwardly. Then cleared his throat, but it couldn't be heard over the sound of the music. He tried once again, a little bit louder.

This time he got their attention. 

Josh turned to look at him, annoyed. Obviously, he hadn't recognized him. 

"Can I help you with something, buddy?" he said. 

Alicia turned to look at them, worried they would start fighting. She did, however, recognized Spike. She turned a little pale. 

"Spike," she said. 

Josh's eyes widened. "Spike?" he asked. "As in Dawn's, er, friend?"

"Yeah, that's the one," Alicia answered him. Then she turned to face Spike. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Dawn."

Alicia and Josh exchanged a look. "She didn't come."

"She stayed home watching some movies with Darren," Josh said. 

Spike found that hard to believe. Dawn staying home? Yeah, right. "Listen, if you don't want me to see her-"

"No. It's true. She didn't come."

"She said something about movie-night, and staying in, and how she always goes out and works here... stuff like that," Josh said quickly.

Alicia sighed. "Listen, Spike," she said, as if she had just decided something. "The truth is, I think she was avoiding you."

"Avoiding me?"

"Yeah, you... and Connor," she said. 

"Oh," Spike said. "I... I guess... bloody hell. I'll go then."

He turned to leave. What was the point of being here, anyway? 

"Spike," she heard Alicia say. He stopped walking, but didn't turned around to face her. "Go find her. Go talk to her. She wants _you_." Spike closed his eyes. "Haven't you noticed? Spike, she's in love with you."

That made Spike's jaw fall, and he finally looked at the girl again. She looked desperate, anxious and somehow guilty. Josh just looked like he'd rather be somewhere else. 

"What?" he tried to say. But no sound came out of his mouth. Alicia seemed to understand his look, though. 

"She loves you, Spike. I... I probably shouldn't have told you this, but I think... I think you ought to know."

"So she didn't tell you, then?" Spike asked, finally finding his voice.

Josh snorted. Alicia glared at him, and then turned to Spike again. "No, of course not. She'd never admit it. Not to me, anyway. Darren probably, but not me," she said, somehow resentful. 

"Alicia," Josh said, carefully. "You're...er, getting off the subject."

Alicia glared at him for an instant, before turning her attention back to Spike with a sweet look. "Spike, just --just talk to her, will you?" she said, in a somewhat desperate voice. 

Spike didn't know what to say. He was shocked by this revelation; overwhelmed. He was so full of joy, but he couldn't start believing it yet. 

He opened his mouth before any sound actually came of it. "I... I'll... I guess I will see her tomorrow."

Alicia exchanged another look with Josh. "I think it's better if you do it tonight," Josh said. 

"It's just --well, Connor was here before. I reckon he's headed for the dorm now."

Spike looked around in panic. They were right; Connor was no longer in there. He muttered a quick "Thanks" to Alicia and nodded to Josh, before quickly walking out of the club. 

Now that he knew how Dawn felt, there was no bloody way he was letting her go. 

*-*-*

"Oh, my God. He's so cute and so sweet. When I have kids, I want my son to look just like that boy."

"Which one?" Darren asked, staring at the TV. Their vampire-movies marathon was coming to an end. The last movie of the night was _The Little Vampire._ "The one with the glasses or the vampire?"

Dawn looked at him as if he was crazy. "The vampire, of course."

Darren shrugged. "How was I to know, Dawn? I thought you liked blondes."

Dawn glared at him. "Shut up." Then she smirked. "He's not a natural blonde."

"Oh! That explains it, then."

"Be quiet. And pass the popcorn."

Darren did what he was told, a smile playing in his lips. 

A few more minutes in silence passed by. Then, suddenly, a knock on the door startled them. 

"It's only 11. I don't think they're back already," said Dawn. "Besides, both Alicia and Lucy got key."

Darren shrugged. "Aren't you opening?"

Dawn stood up and went to open the door. 

It was Connor. 

She could almost hear Darren smirking. She turned to glare at him, but his smile just turned bigger.

"Hey," Connor said.

"Er, hi... What are you doing here?"

"Wanna talk to you," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "Can I come in?"

"Uh... sure."

Darren stood up quickly. Almost _too_ quickly. Dawn couldn't help glaring. "Um, I... I'll... I'll go make more popcorn... in the bedroom! Bye!" he said, before disappearing. 

There was an awkward silence. 

"Em.. do you wanna sit?" Dawn asked. 

"No, I'm fine. Thanks. I... I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

Dawn shook her head. "We were just watching movies," she said, pointing at the DVD's laying on the floor. 

Darren glanced at them, then raised an eyebrow at her. Dawn chose to ignore this. 

"So, you said you wanted to talk?" she said, instead. "What about?"

"Us."

Dawn felt her stomach sink. "Oh."

"It's just... there's not going to be an _us_, is there?"

"Connor-"

"No, I get it. Just... tell me truth."

Dawn sighed. "Connor, look. It's not that I don't want to be with you. It's just that... I can't."

"It's Spike, right?"

"What?"

"You're in love with him."

Dawn stared at him in shock for a second, before nodding slowly. "But it's not because of him. Connor, what we had was so great. You were my first love, and I'll never forget you. But that was a long time ago."

Connor looked at the girl for a long time. Then he smiled sadly. "I guess I'll go then."

"Connor --please, don't be mad... I don't want you to be mad."

He looked sweetly at her. "How could I be mad at you, Dawn?"

He leaned down a kissed her quickly. "Good bye, Dawn."

He opened the door, but before he walked out he turned back at her. "Be sure to visit when you go to LA."

Dawn nodded, looking at the floor. 

Then she heard Connor's voice saying: "You're a lucky guy, buddy."

Dawn's head snapped up. She was sure he wasn't calling _her_ 'buddy' or 'guy'. 

There, standing in the doorframe, was Spike. 

He looked torn between confusion, anger and desperation. Connor smiled one last time at Dawn, before closing the door behind him --Spike was already inside.

"What was he bloody talking about?" Spike asked. 

"Uh... hello to you, too," she said, awkwardly. She was having trouble finding her voice.

Spike didn't say hello back to her. He just looked at her. "What was he talking about, Dawn?" he said, seriously.

Dawn refused to answer that --not yet, anyway. "Why are you here, Spike?" she asked, instead, hoping to take the spotlight off of her. 

Spike seemed taken aback for a moment, before he recovered quickly. "I ran into Alicia at the club," he said, simply.

Dawn closed her eyes tightly, before slapping a hand on her forehead. She didn't know what Alicia had told Spike, but it couldn't be good --Alicia had a big mouth.

"You did?"

Spike nodded. 

"So...?" Dawn asked, not exactly sure of what to say.

Spike crossed his arms over his chest. "Let's just say we had... an interesting talk."

Dawn ran a hand through her hair. "Alicia has a big mouth," she whispered under her breath. Spike heard, nonetheless.

"Actually, I think she is quite informative."

"Really?" said, Dawn, vaguely.

"Yeah... Don't you wanna know what she told me, Dawn?"

Dawn crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know, Spike. Do I?"

"She told me that -somehow- you're not being honest with me, Dawn. Is it true?"

Dawn's stomach sunk. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, shrugging.

"Bloody hell, Dawn!" he yelled, throwing his arms in the air. "Stop doing this!"

"What _is_ wrong with you?! Stop doing what?!" 

"Stop avoiding me!"

"Avoiding you? I'm not avoiding you."

"Of course you bloody are. You're not going to the club, you're always busy when I try to find you, you were always with that stupid Connor dude-"

"That's not true!"

"And you are avoiding the subject here!"

"What subject? There's no subject here, Spike! You just keep babbling about Alicia and something she said and I haven't got a clue of what you're talking about!"

"I'm talking about _us_, Dawn," he said, softly --somehow defeated.

"Us?" she asked, surprise, dropping her voice.

"Yes, Dawn. Us. And before your bloody little ex came along, I thought that we were actually getting somewhere."

Dawn sighed heavily. "We were."

"So what happened? Peaches' boy comes along and everything goes to Hell?"

"No."

"So why are you seeing him?"

Dawn took a deep breath. "I'm not." Spike looked at her intently. "I told him I wouldn't."

"You -you did?"

Dawn nodded. 

"Why?"

She smiled weakly. "I'm pretty sure Alicia told you."

Spike took a step closer to her. "So it's true? What she said, I mean."

Dawn smiled skeptically. "I can only assume that I know what she told you."

"Take a wild guess," Spike answer, grinning. 

By this point they were just a few inches apart, and Dawn couldn't help it when the hairs in the back of her neck stood up every time she saw his chest rise up and down with a breathing that was so unnecessary for him --but he was used to it, nonetheless.

Slowly, Spike put an arm around her waist, while leaning down. Dawn closed her eyes, expectantly. 

She felt his lips brush hers, and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss --but they were suddenly interrupted.

"Oh, my God! I'm so, so, so sorry!" 

Dawn turned around to see Darren standing at the door of her room, grinning madly --and not looking a little bit sorry.

She glared at him, annoyed. "Darren, why don't you just disappear or something?"

He grinned at her and nodded, walking past them to the door. 

"Hey, Dawn," he said, while opening it. "Looks like you didn't have to wait till tomorrow, huh?"

Dawn glared at him and blushed, but couldn't help smiling a little. "Shut up."

"Whatever you say, Dawnie."

She turned back to Spike, whom hadn't let go of her waist. "What was he talking about?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said, putting an arm around his neck. "Now, where were we?"

Spike grinned, before closing the gap between them, kissing at last.

Dawn couldn't help the feeling of her heart jumping.

They were finally together. 

****

A/N- It's over! It finally is! I can't believe it! So much time and dedication put into this fic, and now it's finished... Oh well... 

But I just loved it so much, that I'm promising an epilogue... and I'm hoping it's gonna be a good one. So wait for it! 

Meanwhile, **_please_ **review! (See how I emphasize the word _please_? I'm so polite... that's gotta mean something). Let me know what you think of this chapter. 

And to all of you who've reviewed and read along... thanks!!!!!!! 


	16. Epilogue

**A/N-  So** here it is, the so long promised *dan-dan-dan-dan!!* epilogue! He. And it is large, so you don't have any complains. 

Oh, btw, I'm now and officially Willow/Xander shipper. You know, now that Buffy's over, they're repeating old episodes (I dunno if everywhere, at least they're here and I'm glad for it), and I really like Willow and Xander together. So now I'm a shipper.  Thought you might care. 

Okay, read. 

_You have got to have the bluest eyes I've ever seen_

_And when I wake from dreaming_

_I am screaming out your name_

_Yes, I must confess_

_You simply are the best_

_And there's no point denying_

_When I'm lying by your side_

_It's more than just a crush_

_Every time we touch_

_'Cause baby you know you make me feel brand new_

_Like there's been no one else but you_

_For the first time, I feel_

_This could be the last time, I'm real_

_Fall, in love_

_For a thousand years_

_I hope to stay right here_

_Wrapped up all around you_

_So that I found you and I feel_

_You make me feel so pure, like you're some kind of cure_

_Baby you're my healer_

_You heart stealer of a man_

_Hold me, baby 'cause you know me_

_With every single touch_

_It's more than just a crush_

_Reach me, only you can see me_

_And what I crave so much_

_It's more than just a crush _

"Crush" – 3G's 

Dawn stared at the door in front of her, trying to gain the courage to knock on it.  The door stared back at her, as if daring her. _You know what'll happen… and it won't be nice_, the door was telling her. 

She sighed. It was useless. The door had beaten her. After helping saving the world, killed countless vampires (and making out with… two _and the son of one), after almost opening a door to all Hell's dimensions –after all that, a door had beaten her. _

For that door alone, looking at her was scarier than everything she had encountered in her life. 

She turned around and started walking away. 

She didn't go too far, though.  A pair of strong arms stopped her. 

She glared at the pair of blue eyes in front of her. "I can't do this, okay? I though I would be able to do it, but I can't." She rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you wanna do it, anyway. It's not like a party's expecting you, either."

Spike smiled sarcastically. "Oh, yeah. Thanks for the reminder."

"What are we doing here? Why can't we just go? _Why_ are you making me –no, wait –_us _do this?"

"Nibblet, don't argue." He put his hands on her waist, and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her. She started to panic. _No, not here._ But instead, he pulled her up and turned her around, so she would be facing the door –again.  That damned door. "Now, knock."

Dawn took in a deep breath.  She saw, as if it wasn't hers, her hand raise and knock the door.  She waited a few seconds –that seemed to her as hours. 

Then, so sudden she jumped when she heard it, a voice called from inside, "I'll get it! I'll get it!"

Dawn ran a hand through her long hair. She turned to look a Spike for a moment. The vampire was leaning against the wall, hiding from the few remaining sunbeams. The night was coming quickly, and soon all the nasty creatures would be out.

He smiled reassuringly at her when he noticed her nervousness. 

She turned her attention back to the door when she heard it click open. 

A little girl was standing at the doorframe. She was about five, with light brown hair and big green eyes. "Yes?" she said.

"Um," Dawn said, scratching the back of her neck. "I'm looking for Buffy. Does she still live here?"

The girl nodded vigorously.  "Yes! I'll be right back! Wait here!"

Dawn turned back to Spike. "Well," she said, her voice cracking a little. "This is it."

Spike nodded. "Let's hope we get alive out of this."

"You can say that again," Dawn said under her breath.

Dawn heard some voices inside, although she couldn't figure out what they were saying. 

She turned to Spike. "You hear that?"

Spike shook his head. "Hear someone talking. Can't tell what they're saying, though."

She sighed. "What's the use of having vampire ears if you can't use them properly?!"

Spike chuckled. "Chill, Bit. We'll be inside in no time."

"Yeah, well. That's not exactly a reassuring thought."

About after two minutes of waiting, the dreaded time came.

A blond appeared at the door, looking highly annoyed. "Yes?" she said, not looking at them, but at the floor.

Dawn had trouble finding her voice for a moment. She cleared her throat. "B-Buffy?" she stuttered. 

Apparently she recognized Dawn's voice, because her head immediately jerked up. Her green eyes widened in shock. "Dawn?" she said, weakly.

Dawn smiled nervously. "Hi," she said. 

"Oh, my God!" Buffy said, before grapping her sister in a tight hug. 

Then, as fast as she had hugged her, she pulled her away. "Dawn Summers! Where the hell have you been all this years?! Do you have an idea of how worried we've been?! How inconsiderate of you! I've been through hell imagining where you were! Really! Leaving town just like that, 'cause you felt like it!" Then she hugged her again. "I'm so, so, so incredibly glad to see you! I've missed you so much!"

Dawn laughed silently. "I've missed you, too." 

Buffy jumped back again. "Oh, but come in! You gotta meet everyone!" she said, taking the brunette's arm and dragging her in. 

She didn't walk, though. "Uh, Buffy," she said, casting a furtive glance at the vampire still leaning against the wall, watching them, unnoticed by the Slayer. "I kinda brought someone… you know."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah, well. I… he…"

Buffy grinned. "_He?_ Dawn! You brought a _boyfriend_?" 

Dawn felt herself blush deeply. "Uh… not exactly, I mean yes, sort of, but… damn it." She turned to where Spike was. "Could you come here?"

For a moment she could've sworn the vampire turned paler. He shook his head slowly. At the spot where Buffy stood, Dawn knew she couldn't see him. 

Dawn glared at him. "You were the one that brought me here in the first place!" she said, indignantly. "Now, don't be a chicken and get here!"

Spike glared at her for a moment before walking slowly to her. Dawn turned to look at her sister. 

Her jaw was falling open, and her eyes seem to shoot fire. "You," Buffy said venomously. 

"Hullo, Slayer," he said, simply. Then he put his arm around Dawn's waist. 

Buffy watched as he did so, the anger obviously increasing in her eyes. Dawn turned to look at her, scared, but didn't move away from Spike. 

"What are you doing here?" Buffy said to Spike, coldly. Then, to Dawn, "Why did you bring _him_ here?"

"Well," Dawn said slowly, trying to think of a way to put things, "we live together."

Buffy's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

Obviously, that hadn't been a good way. "I mean, not together as in the same place, because my roommates would just freak out and kick me out, but as in the same town, you know. And it's not like we planed it, we just sort of ran into each other one day, and then started hanging out and here we are," Dawn said, rather quickly.

Buffy's eyes had returned to her normal size, but she still had a menacing look in her face. "Well," she said, giving up. "Come in, then. I guess. You can explain everything once inside."

"Right," Dawn said, nodding. Then she motioned Spike to follow them in. 

Dawn followed the blond inside. The house hadn't changed much since she left. Dawn couldn't say she expected a big change. Her mother was always the one to decorate, while Buffy was all busy saving the world. And well, to be completely truth, Buffy didn't have the best of tastes on house decorating. 

Dawn could hear some voices coming from the living room, but wasn't paying much attention to them. All the memories of this house were rushing back at her –both the real ones and the made-up ones. 

She inhaled in the smell of the house, its scent. It seemed so familiar, yet so strange to her. 

She looked at Spike, whom seemed to be doing the same as her.  He had an odd expression in his eyes, and a small frown was crossing his face.

"Hey," she whispered to him, "you okay?"

Spike turned to look at her as if he had just remembered she was there. Then he nodded. 

Buffy led them into the living room. 

A man and a little girl were sitting on the floor. Buffy smiled at them.

"Dawn," she said, giving her a warm look. "Spike," she added, her look changing completely. "This is Kevin –my husband. And Shannon, my daughter." Dawn's jaw dropped. "This is Dawn," she said to the pair staring at them, "my sister. And Spike."

Kevin stood. Dawn couldn't help noticing he was rather good looking. Black hair fell upon his green eyes. He was tall and strong. He grinned at her charmingly.

"Hi, Dawn," he said. "It's so nice to finally meet you. Buffy talks a lot about you." He looked at Spike apologetically. "Can't say the same about you. Sorry."

Spike shook his head. "Didn't think you would've. Don't worry, mate."

Dawn shook his hand awkwardly. "I can't believe you're married," she said to Buffy. "And I'm an aunt."

Buffy looked at her intently. "Yeah, well. I wanted to invite you to the wedding. But I didn't know where to reach you."

Dawn looked sheepish. "Yeah, well. Sorry."

"But sit, I wanna know what you've been up to."  Buffy glared at Spike. "Both of you."

Dawn and Spike looked at each other. 

"What you wanna know?"

"Where do you live?" she said.

"Oh. Well, it's a town in the middle of nowhere. Nobody knows it. Sorta like here, just more vampire-free."

Buffy was shaking her head. "No," she said, "I mean, do you have a house or what?"

Dawn bit her lip. "Oh. Well… I actually live at the local university. I have a dorm I share with other two girls." She paused. "And Spike lives in the cemetery," she added.

But apparently Buffy hadn't listened to her last statement. "You go to college?" she asked, amazed.

"Well, yeah," Dawn answered, shyly.

"Oh."

"I mean, I just- it's not like I…well, I…" she blabbered desperately. She knew that Buffy probably would be a little sore about the whole college issue, since she never got the chance to finish it… Slayer's duties.

But Buffy just smiled warmly. "That's okay, Dawn. You don't have to explain to me. I'm glad you're going to college."

Dawn grinned widely.

"I have one question, though. How do you pay for it? Do you have a job or something?"

Dawn looked at the floor, nervous again. "Well, I do. I work at a really popular club, which is doing really well at the moment." She smirked. "The tips are great." She stopped and looked at her sister in the eye. "That's not how afford it, though."

Buffy looked at her expectantly. She didn't continue, though. "Well?" 

"Well… don't get angry, or anything, please… but…"

"Dawn! What _is_ it?"

Dawn looked at Spike. "Just say it already, Lil'Bit," he said. 

The Slayer looked glared at him before turning back to her sister. "Well?" she repeated. 

Dawn took a deep breath. "Angel pays for it."

For the second time that day, Buffy's jaw dropped. "WHAT? You mean he _knew! He knew and he didn't tell me! Oh, but he will hear from me now!"_

Dawn stood up quickly, to try and calm the angry blond. "No, Buffy, wait! I wouldn't let him! I mean, I didn't even want to get him involved in this, but… well, it was sort of inevitable."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Inevitable?" Dawn nodded. "Explain."

"Well, I kinda lived two years in LA." Buffy looked like she wanted to say something, but when she didn't Dawn continued. "And, well," she said, glancing quickly at Spike, "I sort of had a thing with his son…"

Buffy's jaw fell open –again. "His WHAT?"

"His… son," Dawn said in a small voice. 

"He has a son?" Buffy said, in an incredulous voice.

Dawn merely nodded. 

"How?"

Spike smirked. "Well, Slayer, I thought you knew _how_ babies are made."

Kevin chuckled. Buffy turned to glare at her husband, whom shrugged, then she glared at Spike. After her glaring session, Buffy turned back to her sister. 

"So," Buffy said, her voice was even, but her eyes betrayed anger. "How exactly _did Angel ended up paying for __your school and __I didn't know about it?"_

"Well… I finished high school in LA. So I kinda got close to Angel and Connor and Cordelia (Buffy made a disgusted face) and everyone. So when I finally decided that I did want to go to college and knew where I wanted to live and everything, he offered to pay it, and well, I couldn't afford it so…" 

"Wait a minute," Buffy said. "You finished high school in LA?" She raised an eyebrow. "How long did you live there, then?"

Dawn blushed. "Two years," she whispered under her breath.

This time Buffy didn't yell, nor her jaw fell. And when Dawn looked up at her she had to look away for the guilt washed her over. Buffy looked hurt. Deeply hurt. 

"Buffy, I'm sorry."

"There's just one thing I never understood, Dawn: why did you hate me so much?"

Kevin made a funny noise with his throat. "Er… I think I'll take Shannon play… somewhere else."

Buffy gave her husband a grateful smile. "Thanks," she mouthed to him.

The Slayer, the Key and the vampire stared as Kevin and Shannon left the room. When they were finally out, Dawn turned to look at her sister.

"Buffy, I don't hate you. I've never had."

"Then why did you left Sunnydale just like that? Not even saying good-bye?" She sighed. "Well, not to _me_, anyway."

Dawn sighed, too. "I don't know, okay? I just wanted to get away from all this Hell Mouth thing. I wanted a life of my own."

"I would've understood that, Dawn. You know I would've. Why didn't you tell me?"

Dawn bit her lip. "I would've hurt too much to say good-bye to you."

Buffy looked at her sister, her lower lip trembling. 

Dawn noticed that the forever tough Vampire Slayer was about to cry. 

It was a scary image; it wasn't too often she had seen Buffy cry. It was always in a life-death situation… but never about something as stupid and worthless as this… 

"Buffy," Dawn said, somehow desperate, "I'm so sorry… Please don't cry."

Buffy wiped the few tears that were escaping her eyes and rolling their way down her cheeks away. Then she smiled as a small sob came out of her throat. 

"Oh, Dawnie! I'm just so happy that you're here!" she said, standing up to hug her sister once again.

After a few minutes of hugging, Buffy finally let go.

Dawn took a deep breath, realizing she had to tell her sister the truth. She bit her lip. "Uh, Buffy… you… you know I won't stay here, don't you?"

Buffy's eyes widened, but returned to their normal size almost immediately. A sad look crossed them. "Yeah. I know." She smiled sadly. "It's just that I miss you so much."

Silence fell upon them afterwards. Spike just sat there uncomfortably. Dawn looked at him and took his hand on hers. She started playing with his fingers, making small circles on his palm. She didn't really know what to do or say. 

Buffy watched the couple silently. "So what's the deal between you two?" she asked, suddenly, starting at the pair. 

"What?" 

"Are you like a couple of what?" Buffy asked, calmly.

Dawn blushed deeply. She turned to look at Spike.

"Yeah… something like that, yes." Spike was the one to answer, surprising both girls.

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Something like that?" she asked, skeptically. "Either you are or you're not."

Dawn felt her cheeks burn even harder. 

"What is it to you?" Spike asked, kind of harshly.

Buffy glared at him. "Just looking out for my sister."

"Buffy—" Dawn tried, but she wouldn't listen.

"I think she can take care of her own, Slayer," Spike said, hotly.

"Guys?" Dawn tried. 

"Well, Spike, you'll have to forgive me if I have my doubts about that… especially when _you_ are part of the subject."

"I don't owe you any soddin' explanations," he snapped, acidly. "Neither does Dawn, for that matter."

"Stop it!" Dawn yelled suddenly. Both pair of eyes turned to stare at her in awe. Dawn turned to Buffy. "You, stop interrogating and accusing him! Yes, we _are _together. And he didn't threatened me or twisted my arm or anything, we are together because we _wanted to, and no, our relationship isn't just physical," she said that last part throwing a meaningful glance at her sister, "I _love_ him. So deal with it. And you," she said, turning to Spike, "Stop throwing that mean remarks to her, okay? I understand that she's the Slayer and you're a Vampire and it's only natural for you two to hate each other –not to mention the part in which you have a… er… _past_—but stop it! She's my sister, too. And I love her, too."_

Spike's jaw was hanging open, while Buffy's eyes were narrowed. Obviously neither of them enjoyed being lectured by her, being younger and all –whether it was 6 years younger or like 100. 

Dawn looked at them. Then she shrugged. "Well?  Say something. Don't look at me like you've just been grounded."

Buffy looked like she didn't know what to say. Then she blurted, "So, let me get this straight. You two are together? Like in _really_ together? Care about each other and all that stuff?"

Dawn nodded soundlessly, sitting down again. 

"Well…" Buffy said, "I really don't know what you want me to say."

"Just… I dunno, say you're happy for us –for me. I know I'm happy. And believe me, it wasn't easy to get me."

Buffy smiled to her younger sister. Then she turned at the vampire –whom was unusually quiet. "You hurt her," she said to him, in a menacing tone, "and I'll kick your butt."

Spike raised an eyebrow mischievously. "Thinking 'bout my butt, eh Slayer?"

Buffy shot him a disgusted look while Dawn hit his arm while saying, "Spike!" loudly. Then she chuckled. "Well, who can blame her if she was?" Dawn added, making her older sister blush. 

"I don't think it's funny, so shut up."

There was a little bit of silence for a moment. Then, Dawn asked, "So, how's everybody?"

Buffy suddenly got a serious expression on her face. "Dead."

Dawn's eyes widened and she could feel her heart break for a moment. Then Buffy started laughing –hysterically. 

"I'm just kidding!" she said, between her laughter. "A little bit of pay-back, you know."

"It's not funny," Spike's voice said from beside Dawn. She turned to look at him –the vampire was a little shakier and paler than before.

Buffy raised an eyebrow to him. "I usually wouldn't joke about that, but hey, you left for a million years, then come back, with _Spike I might add –and tell me you're dating him –and still __dare to tease me about it." She shrugged. "You should've seen it coming."_

Dawn glared at her. "You know, revenge won't get you anywhere in life." 

Buffy laughed. Even Spike chuckled a little. 

"That was lame, Bit," he whispered to her. 

She glared at him. "Shut it."

"So," Dawn said, trying to change the subject and erase the smirks off their faces. "Tell me about that husband of yours."

"Well… what you wanna know?"

"Everything. How you met? Was it love at first sight? How 'bout my niece?"

Buffy smirked mysteriously. "How we met, my dearest sister is going to remain a secret." Dawn opened her mouth to protest, but Buffy shushed her with her finger. "Ah, ah. Some things are best left unsaid, Dawnie. As you will learn."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Fine.  Don't tell me.  I'll find out anyway," she said, standing up and starting leaving the living room. "I haven't got the chance to chat with my brother-in-law. Gotta know what my sister got herself into, right?" she said, as she left. 

A heavy silence fell between the Slayer and the vampire.

"So," he said. 

"Yeah…"

"Married and mommy, eh?"

"Yeah."

"So how is it?"

"What?"

Spike shrugged. "Motherhood. Being a wife. A normal life?"

Buffy half smiled. "As normal as it can get.  Sunnydale is never normal –even less for me." She shrugged and smiled. "But it's great. I love it."

"Listen, Slayer. I know you hate me and all, but I'm glad that you're happy –you deserve it."

"I don't hate you. I just… I resent you."

"Huh?"

"I mean, Dawn had just left –I was hurting. And then _you_ left.  Besides everything, Dawn went to say good-bye to _you_, and left a darn note for _me_."

Spike stared at her.   "Buffy, I didn't--"

"No, Spike, it's fine. I'm just worried about Dawn."

"Don't. I'll take care of her," Spike said.

Buffy nodded. "You better."

Suddenly Dawn's loud laugh came from the kitchen. "Oh, my God! She didn't!" 

A male's laugh followed her. "She did! I swear!"

Buffy looked a little pale. "I better go and check what Kevin's telling her.  I wouldn't want my husband to… corrupt my little sister."

Spike chuckled. "I wouldn't worry about that," he whispered. 

Buffy turned to glare at him, and then practically ran out of the room and into the kitchen. 

Spike chuckled quietly and shook his head, before following her. 

*-*-*

The raven-haired man smiled while looking around him.  Sometime in the middle of the laughter, the remembering and the drinks, people had fallen asleep in his living room.  Even the vampire. 

Kevin watched lovingly as his wife's chest moved up and down while she breathed.   

She had been so happy.  He recalled the only other time he had seen her so euphoric:  the day Shannon had born. 

Even though she tried to pretend she didn't care a lot, he could see the way her eyes lit whenever her sister made a comment or told a story about times they had spent together. 

And she was nice, that Dawn girl.  Kevin wondered why she ever left.  But whatever the reason, he hoped she would stay for a while. 

And Spike too.  He would never admit it to Buffy – he didn't have a death wish, and his wife was the Slayer – but he actually liked the guy.  Buffy had described him as a grumpy, mean, evil guy, but he didn't seem like that at all.  Of course he still was soulless, and vampire and all.  And sort of grumpy. But he seemed relaxed, and actually chatted a little, making comments here and there about the conversations going on around him and the memories the sisters shared (especially if they were some humiliating moments to his wife). 

Buffy's high school friends, Willow and Xander, had also come over. They were also asleep and drunk on the floor.  It seemed that it would be a slumber party tonight… 

Kevin just watched with Shannon sitting on his knee as the people had talked around him, probably unaware of his presence.  It had been a little awkward at the beginning, but then the air started to chill.  They Dawn decided she wasn't satisfied with her sister and her family; she also wanted to see the so called Scoobies. Buffy called them, and as she picked the phone her eyes glittered – she hadn't called them in a long time.  

It was a surprise for them to be called, but it was a bigger surprise to see the brunette girl again – of that, he was sure.  He saw the look in the red-headed when she saw her. And Xander Harris's was no exception.  After hesitating for a moment, they had thrown themselves at her arms.  Willow even cried.  And Xander swallowed hard several times.  It had been hilarious to see them meeting Spike.  Confusion ran through their eyes, before Willow smiled at him warmly and hugged him too, not as effusively as with Dawn, but a huge nevertheless.  Xander glared at him first, and then turned to Buffy. She shrugged, and so Xander didn't make any comments the rest of the night – not even when Dawn told them they were dating (he was sure Xander didn't like the news at all). 

Now they were all asleep around him. Shannon in his arms.  All together again. Maybe it wouldn't last forever; Dawn had to return to school and each one of them to their lives. But Dawn promised she would visit oftener, and so did Will and Xander.  Buffy also promised to call them, and go patrolling together, like old times.  She didn't patrol anymore, but she still could kick vampires' butts.  Would be a nice chance.  

Kevin had seen most of her wife's life pass in a couple of hours. Her friends, her family even her enemies.  And he had seen her happy. 

So maybe it wouldn't last forever. But they might as well enjoy it while it lasted.  

**A/N ­– **Now it really is over.  *Sobs* Am I going to miss it? Like hell, but I'm also gonna miss Buffy and it's not coming back. *Sobs harder*.  Please review and tell me what you thought about this. 

**And thanks so much to every single one of you that reviewed.**

_Disclaimer: _ Never did, never will. Don't own Buffy. 


End file.
